The Blood of Family
by James Stryker
Summary: FBI agent Archie Andrews goes undercover to bring down a ruthless crime lord but ends up falling in love with his daughter.
1. The Assignment

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Since, I've been busy working on** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, I've decide to bring you another one. This time, this is an idea that I wanted to work on where the main character works for the FBI. And this is an Archieronnie story and we need more Archieronnie stories and I'm that guy that's bringing you more Archieronnie. In this story, Archie Andrews, a young FBI trainee is assigned to go undercover to infiltrate Hiram Lodge, a handsome, powerful and charismatic businessman and a ruthless crime lord in New York City. While he's undercover, he ends up falling for Lodge's incredibly attractive daughter Veronica. Will his career be on the line? Will he choose between the love of a beautiful woman or bringing the most feared crime lord to justice? Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for violent content, language and sexual content. It will contain the pairings Archieronnie and Bughead. There will also be a couple of deaths in the story. P.S. I do not own** _ **Riverdale**_ **or the characters. So here it is, chapter one of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Assignment**

 _ **New York City. Wednesday December 10th, 2025**_

It was a cold December afternoon in New York City. A black van was sitting outside of the Kew Motors Inn. Another car, a 2023 Ford Fiesta was parked across the street. A young tall, muscular man who's in his mid-20s with red hair and brown eyes was sitting in the passenger seat next to man, who's Asian-American with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall, attractive and athletically built. The man in the driver's seat took a sip of his coffee that he bought from 7-Eleven while the redheaded man kept an eye on the building, spotting two men, both of them drug dealers and armed. One was armed with a Heckler & Koch USC .45 ACP and the other was armed with a Beretta ARX-160.

"God, this coffee is horrible." Reggie said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"What did you expect? It's just coffee. I told you that Dunkin Donuts have the best coffee but you turned that down. And you gave me stale donuts from 7-Eleven. You're lucky that I didn't end up like that guy from _World's Dumbest_." Archie said.

"If the coffee was bad at that place, oh man. I would be pissed." Reggie said, taking another sip and made a face before spitting the coffee out and hands it to Archie. "Here, you can have it."

"No way, you spit in it." Archie said.

"So where is that guy. They're supposed to be starting this deal so we can move in and bust them." Reggie said.

"Hey, this isn't some action movie. You can't just kick down the door and shoot up the place." Archie said as Reggie rolled his eyes.

"That would be pretty badass, though." Reggie chuckled. "So, maybe later we could head down to O'Malley's. It's all you can eat ribs on Wednesday. I can bring Josie, Moose could bring Midge, Chuck could bring Stacy and TJ could bring Molly. You can even bring Jughead and his wife Betty if he's not busy with writing for the paper. And you, man you need to find yourself a girl. The last time you got some booty was when you and Val dated and she dumped your ass."

"Hey, I'll be fine. I'm not in a rush to find a new girlfriend." Archie said.

"Want me to call Lola Pacini? She could have a night to ride the ginger stallion…." Reggie said.

"Wait, shut up. I see him." Archie interrupted Reggie as he spots a man, an African-American male wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, sunglasses, a leather jacket, black jeans and black shoes while holding a bag filled with drugs as the two men guarding the door greet him.

"Should we go in to end this deal?" Reggie asked.

"No, not yet. We have to make this quiet. Let me call this in first before we move in." Archie said as he picked up the walkie talkie. "Alright, he's in. Should we move in?"

" _Wait for it, Andrews._ " Agent Price said, listening in on the drug deal, waiting for the go-ahead.

"Come on, I want to shoot somebody." Reggie said.

"Will you stop acting like a cowboy and hold on? We need to make sure that they make this deal before we move in" Archie said, picking up the headphones to listen in.

"Fuck this! I'm moving in." Reggie said as he exits out the vehicle while Archie takes off the headphones and sit them down on the dashboard.

"Reggie! Price, this is Andrews. Reggie just got out of the car and he's moving in on the motel. Repeat, Mantle is going to mess up the operation. We need to move in now!" Archie exclaimed as he got out of the vehicle and grabs his Kevlar body armor, putting it on over his navy windbreaker. Three agents exit out the back of the van and followed Archie over to the motel.

Archie pulls out his Kendall 44 pistol from out of his gun holster while Reggie pulls out his Glock 18. With his pistol clutched in his right hand, Archie gets ready to kick the door down. The young FBI trainee kicks the door open and raised his gun, pointing it at the suspects while Reggie, Agent Price and the rest of the FBI agent point their guns at the suspects.

"Freeze! FBI!" Archie shouted, making his way over to the drug dealer and handcuffs him.

One of the suspects who was sitting at the table, reaches underneath the table to pull out a snub-nosed .38 revolver, getting ready to shoot Reggie with it. Archie looked over at the man, then turned to Reggie after noticing what he's about to do next.

"Reggie!" Archie yelled.

The man in the red shirt takes his gun from underneath the table and aims it at Reggie. Archie pushes Reggie out of the way as the suspect fires off a shot at Archie's stomach. Archie grunts, then falls to the floor and fires off two shots at the suspect, hitting him in the chest, sending him to the couch. A shrill blast of a whistle was heard as normal action and sound was restored.

"Okay, people, good exercise." A man said as Archie sighed.

"Shit!" Archie exclaimed , relaxing and lowers his gun as the lights brighten in the FBI training facility.

"Andrews, your reaction time was excellent. Mantle, you watch too many action films. A stunt like that would've probably gotten you killed. It's a good thing that Andrews took the bullet for you." Runyon, the firearms instructor said.

"Hey, great job noticing me, Andrews." Agent Nick Reyes said, shaking Archie's hand.

"Thanks, although you did get a shot at me, Nick." Archie chuckled as Reggie walked over towards him.

"I think you deserve that beer, Archie. Let's head down to O'Malley's right now." Reggie said until the Ohio native with dark hair got off of the phone.

"Andrews." Runyon called.

"Sir?" Archie asked.

"The director wants to see you ASAP." Runyon told him.

"What about me?" Reggie asked.

"No, not you. Just Andrews." Runyon said before making his way over to the other agents.

"I wonder what Weatherbee wants." Archie said as Reggie helps him unbuckle his bulletproof vest with a worried look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just relax, Andrews. Just make sure to call him 'God' when you see him." Reggie chuckled as Archie rolled his eyes before heading out to FBI headquarters.

 _ **FBI Headquarters. New York City. Wednesday December 10th, 2025**_

FBI Director Waldo Weatherbee was sitting in his office looking over Archie's file and another file that was sitting on his desk. He looks out the window, taking a sip of his coffee, with a tired look on his face as Archie enters his office and knocked on the door to get his attention.

"You wanted to see me, Weatherbee?" Archie asked.

"Yes, Andrews. Come on in." Weatherbee said as Archie made his way over to his desk and sat down on the blue chair. "Thank you for coming, Andrews. I've been hearing a lot of good things about you. You've been doing really well. Top of your class. You're an expert at academics, firearms, explosives and you were the most athletic in your class. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, sir." Archie said.

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you is that I have an assignment and I thought about you and maybe you're the right person for the job." Weatherbee said.

"So, what's the story? Why do you need me?" Archie asked as Weatherbee got up from off of his chair and picked up the manilla envelope from off of his desk and handed it over to Archie.

"You ever heard of Hiram Lodge?" Weatherbee asked.

"Yes. I'm familiar with Hiram Lodge. He's New York's most powerful businessman and he's the CEO/President of Lodge Industries. His wife Hermione is a wealthy socialite and they have a daughter named Veronica, who's a fashion designer." Archie said.

"Hmm, I see that you've read up on the Lodge family." Weatherbee said.

"Yes, I have." Archie said.

"Lodge Industries is just a front. The reality is Hiram's a crime lord." Weatherbee said.

"I guess he's just lie the Kingpin." Archie said as Weatherbee gave him a look.

"Come again?" Weatherbee asked.

"You know, Wilson Fisk. Big fat bald guy who's menacing?" Archie asked while Weatherbee still gave him a look. "Haven't you read the _Spider-Man_ comics? Ever seen _Daredevil_?"

"No." Weatherbee said. "Here's the thing about Lodge, he's been in a rivalry with rival crime boss Cliff Blossom and a rivalry with the Southside Serpents. At age 18, he was working for Anthony Chiccolini and he committed his first murder. This son of a bitch makes Scarface look like a softie. You see, Lodge needs someone that he could trust."

"Oh." Archie said.

"That's where you come in. You're going undercover. Your new name is Ralph DiConcini. Ralph DiConcini is a jewel thief relocating from Chicago to New York. DiConcini is looking for a different line of work in becoming a bodyguard for Lodge. All the information you need to know is right here in this folder. You have ten days to prepare. You're finished with training. You're the best agent that we've got. This could be very dangerous. Many lives will be in danger. You'll probably end up getting killed." Weatherbee said as Archie pulls out a photo of Hiram Lodge.

"I can handle it, Weatherbee. It's like you said, I'm the right agent for the job." Archie said.

 **And thus, the start of the assignment. So, what did you think of chapter one of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. I've done my best writing about the FBI. I'm not an expert on the FBI okay well I have read about FBI undercover agent Joseph D. Pistone who infiltrated the Bonanno crime family in New York under the alias Donnie Brasco. Will this assignment make Archie cross the line between federal agent and criminal? Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Reggie throws a party for Archie at O'Malley's Bar, then Betty tells Archie about her feelings about him working on the case. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Trust me, there will be some steamy Archieronnie goodness later on in the story. I'll see you guys next time for chapter two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Party Time

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story because it has three reviews now, let's get some more reviews for this story. Also, I will try to update** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **and** _ **Juliet's World**_ **while I'm on vacation from work. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **TBOF**_ **, we were first introduced to FBI trainee Archie Andrews, who's been assigned to go undercover to infiltrate Hiram Lodge's crime organization. Today, it's PARTY TIME! PARTY TIME! Everybody get together 'cause it's party time. Oh, my god I just referenced the Rapping Dog scene from that stupid animated** _ **Titanic**_ **movie. You can thank The Nostalgia Critic and Jontron. LOL. So here it is, chapter two of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Party Time**

 _ **New York City. O'Malley's Bar. Wednesday December 10th, 2025**_

"Where is Andrews?" Chuck Clayton asked as he started taking a sip from his beer bottle.

Reggie and Moose were setting everything up for Archie's party. The bar was decked out in Christmas decorations, Christmas music was playing in the background, Charles Brown's _Merry Christmas, Baby_ was playing, and a football game was playing on ESPN right now. Gus O'Malley, the owner of O'Malley's Bar was in the back preparing some ribs for the party while everyone waits for Archie's arrival.

"Reggie, could you go back in the kitchen and tell Gus to hurry up right now? I'm getting hungry over here." Chuck said.

"They'll be here. Just relax." Reggie said as he hung the banner up.

"It's all you can eat ribs Wednesday, Mantle. Where's Andrews the ginger?" Moose asked as his wife Midge, nudged him in his arm.

"Relax, Moose. He'll be here…I hope." Reggie said.

"Well he better because if not then you set this party up for no reason. I hope that Weatherbee doesn't keep him in the office long." Moose said.

"Maybe he's busy with work, Reggie." Josie said.

"I seriously doubt that, Josie. There's no way that Archie could turn down a party." Reggie said as Archie enters the bar with Jughead and his wife Betty as they looked around the decked out bar.

"Hey, guys. We've made it." Archie announced while he removed his varsity jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"It's about time, Andrews. I see that you brought Jughead and Betty with you." Reggie said.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Reggie." Jughead said.

"So, what's going on." Betty asked as she walked over to a table with Archie and Jughead while Reggie grabs a pitcher of beer and pours a glass for them.

"This is a party for Archie. We're celebrating because Weatherbee gave the ginger FBI trainee. Alright, guys. Gus, cut the music." Reggie said as Gus turned off the Christmas music. "I would like to propose a toast to Archibald Andrews, the FBI trainee who will be starting his first assignment for the FBI."

"To Archie!" Everyone cheered before taking a sip.

"Alright, now let's get this party started! Can't spell party without Artie! Can't spell party without Artie! Or should I say, can't spell party without Archie!" Moose exclaimed, taking a sip of his beer while Archie gave him a look.

"What?" Archie asked.

"It's something that I heard on a video." Moose said.

The party got started as Gus continued to play some music and brought out the ribs. A few customers and some of Archie's friends were talking and dancing. Archie was sitting by himself, sipping his mug of beer while watching some of the couples who were busy and talking. He sees Betty and Jughead slow dancing while Reggie and Josie were talking and drinking. Midge was trying to stop her husband Moose from doing a kegstand after he drank a few too many beers, TJ and Molly were talking in the booth away from where Archie was sitting and Chuck and Stacy were busy having a make-out session by the bar until Gus came over to break them apart. Archie sighed as he began to reminisce about the good times that he had with his ex-girlfriend Val before the two of them broke up. Betty and Jughead stopped dancing as they made their way over to the table to sit with Archie.

"Hey, aren't you having a good time?" Betty asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Archie said, sipping his beer.

"Archie, come on. I know you. You don't look fine. All you were doing is sitting and watching the game while you're drinking your beer." Jughead said.

"I guess I'm not in a partying mood." Archie said.

"Is it about Val?" Betty asked.

"No, Bets. It's not about Val. It's-it's something else." Archie said.

"Come on. How bad could it be?" Jughead said, before eating a pretzel.

"Okay, remember when I told you that Weatherbee wanted to see me in his office for an assignment?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, I believe you told us that." Betty said.

"Well, he assigned me to do some undercover work, by infiltrating Hiram Lodge's crime organization. I'm going undercover as a jewel thief wanting to become a bodyguard for Lodge." Archie said. A smile on Betty's face faded away as she heard that her best friend will be going undercover.

"Did you say "Lodge" as in Hiram Lodge?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, that's correct." Archie said as Gus walked over to their table with a plate of ribs covered in Kansas-style barbecue sauce.

"Archie, Hiram Lodge is a dangerous crime lord. I have seen every episode of _The Sopranos_ , I even watched _The Godfather Trilogy_ and _The Untouchables_ with Betty." Jughead said.

"Yeah, so?" Archie asked.

"Couldn't they assign Reggie or Chuck that? You're just a trainee." Betty said.

"Weatherbee said that I'm the best." Archie said as Betty and Jughead both looked at each other before Archie starts eating.

"Just be careful. You don't know how capable Lodge is. This guy is in war with Cliff Blossom. Not only that, his son Jason is the crazy one in the family. I heard that after his wife Penelope was killed in by a car bomb that was meant for him, Cliff and Jason got revenge on mob boss Angelo Punchinello, in his own restaurant. Cliff watched from across the street in his limo as his son and a few men gunned down Punchinello in cold blood outside of the restaurant along with his right-hand man Jack Lupino and Vincent Gognitti, a capo for the family." Jughead said.

"Kinda like a repeat of Paul Castellano's hit outside of Sparks Steak House. Who does he think he is John Gotti?" Betty asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Guys, relax. I'll be fine. After I leave from the party, I'll go over some of the files and read up on Blossom and Lodge's rivalry." Archie said before taking a bite of his rib. "Anyway, what's new with you two? Are you still going to have that Christmas party at your place?"

"Yeah. We're still doing that if you're coming to our party. We would really appreciate it. My parents will be there, Polly will be there as well and a few of your friends in the FBI, plus Juggie's mom and his sister Jellybean." Betty said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Archie said.

"We don't want you to be alone on Christmas." Jughead said.

"Relax. I'll be fine." Archie said. "Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone new and I'll bring her to the Christmas party."

"Sound good. We don't want you to be lonely." Betty said as Archie laughed a bit before eating.

Later that night, Archie was sitting at his desk in his room, sipping coffee from his _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm_ coffee mug while going over some of the files for the assignment. He began to look at some of the crime scene photos, one of the photos was a woman who was shot several times while crawling away after being pulled out of a car in the middle of the woods. The reason why she was killed was because she was an informant for the FBI.

"Jesus." Archie said as he continued to look through the photos. Archie looked at some more photos, one was a photo of a man with brown hair and brown eyes standing next to Lodge, who's a Capo in the organization. Another photo was a family photo of Hiram Lodge with his wife Hermione and his daughter Veronica. Archie heard his phone vibrating on his desk as he picked it up, only to see that it's a text from his best friend Betty.

 **B:** _ **Hey, are you awake?**_

 **A:** _ **Yeah.**_

 **B:** _ **What are you doing ?**_

 **A:** _ **Going over some of the case files for the assignment.**_

 **B:** _ **Oh.**_

 **A:** _ **Yeah. I'm trying not to vomit after looking at one of the crime scene photos.**_

 **B:** _ **Are you sure you're okay about working on the case?**_

 **A:** _ **Yeah. Like I said, I'll be fine.**_

 **B:** _ **K, just be careful.**_

 **A:** _ **I will.**_

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Betty is worried about her best friend going undercover. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, we cut to ten days later where Archie starts his assignment and meets one of Hiram Lodge's men at a after a hit goes wrong, then he gets introduced to Hiram Lodge. I wonder how this meeting will go. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll see you guys next time for chapter three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **You know what I haven't done in a long time….**

 **LET'S TALK!**

 **Katieb6: Thanks for enjoying my story. I hope that you enjoy this good Varchie fic.**

 **Boothimyours: I agree, there hasn't been that many Archieronnie fics on this site, there's mostly Bughead. I love Bughead but we need more Archieronnie in our lives. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this story.**

 **Lushcoltrane: Thanks. Yeah, I forgot to mention that this story is in an AU.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for enjoying the story.**


	3. Enter Ralph DiConcini

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Okay, so in regards to Archieronnie in this story, there will be some steamy Archieronnie goodness in a few chapters. Maybe about four steamy Archieronnie scenes. And there will be a surprise that will happen later on in the story, so get ready. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, there was a party for Archie at O'Malley's Bar, then Archie told Jughead and Betty about the assignment that he's working on, which made Betty concerned for Archie's life. Today, we're going to see Archie's first day as Ralph DiConcini and meets one of Lodge's men and the man himself, Hiram Lodge. So here it is, chapter three of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Enter Ralph DiConcini**

 _ **Hoboken, New Jersey. Walton's Bar. Saturday December 20th, 2025**_

 **(** _ **Ten Days Later)**_

It was a cold evening in Hoboken, New Jersey. Snow blankets the sidewalks, it was a quiet night. Archie was standing in an alleyway smoking a cigarette, waiting for Hiram Lodge's men to show up. It was the first day of his assignment and ready to be on alert. His hair was slicked back, he had shaved his facial hair. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. Archie was also sporting a black leather jacket. He was starting to look a bit like Steven Bauer from the movie _Thief of Hearts_. Archie stops smoking his cigarette and throws it down on the ground, putting it out with his dark black shoe.

"Alright, Andrews. Showtime." Archie said after taking a deep breath.

The young FBI trainee walked across the street and entered the bar. As he entered the bar, a few people began to notice him, including a young man who was hanging out with two of his friends while getting drunk. Archie walked over to the bar and sat down as a beautiful waitress with brown hair and blue eyes made her way over towards where he's sitting to take his order.

"Hey, handsome." The waitress said. "I haven't seen you around before. You must be new here."

"Yeah." Archie said. "I just moved from Chicago."

"What could I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I would like a Coke and rum." Archie said.

"One Coke and rum. Anything else? Maybe something to eat?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, maybe a cheeseburger, well done, and fries." Archie said.

"Okay, one Coke and rum and a cheeseburger and fries for the hunky redhead coming right up." The waitress said, smiling at Archie before she heads over to the kitchen. While making her way over to the kitchen, the man with black hair and blue eyes puts his hands on her, trying to hit on her until she moves his hand away. Archie rolled his eyes as the bartender gave him his drink. The young man noticed Archie until Archie went back to looking at his drink.

"Hey. Yeah, you. Hey, Raggedy Andy, I'm talking to you?" The man said as Archie turned to his direction.

"Yeah?" Archie asked.

"You got a problem, Justin Gingerlake?" The man asked.

"Yeah. You should treat this lovely young woman some respect." Archie said.

"And what the fuck do you know about respect?" The man asked.

"Buddy, all I'm seeing is a fat drunken slob disrespecting women. I guess your mother didn't love you enough." Archie said.

"Hey, don't you fuckin' disrespect my mother like that." The man said.

"Yeah!" Two of the man's friends said.

"That's a nice echo. Do gorillas have personalities of their own, or do they just agree with everything you say?" Archie asked before taking a sip of his Coke and rum.

"Very funny, red. Very fucking funny." The man said as he made his way over to the bar with his buddies. "Do you know who I am? I own this town, amigo."

"Ha. That's a good line. Do you practice that in front of the mirror in your underwear? Your father owns this town. Yeah, I know about your daddy, Tony. Your dear old dad… well known drug dealer and murderer. You're nothing but a chump." Archie said as the son of mob boss Anthony DeMarco, Tony, slams his fist on the bar.

"Hey, don't you disrespect my family. You ain't got the right." Tony said.

"Hey, don't take that from this punk, Tone." Tony's friend said.

"I ain't taking nothing from him." Tony said as he pulls out his TAC-45 pistol from out of his gun holster. "You know what I'm gonna do? I might take this clown's life right here right now! Now say you're sorry, you fuckin' prick! Say you are sorry! And look away from me. Look away from me. Don't you stare at me. Say you're sorry."

"Yeah, say you're sorry." Tony's friend said.

"Which do you want first?" Archie asked.

"Don't act clever, you fucking ginger-faced dip shit cunt. Don't act clever. I will blow your brains all over this counter. Every fucking where." Tony threatened Archie.

"C'mon Tony, calm the fuck down." The bartender named Marty said.

"Yeah… Don't fuck with me, Marty. I'll shoot you as well. Don't fuck with me." Tony said, threatening Marty as well.

"Listen here, Jersey Shore looking-motherfucker. I suggest that you put your gun away, or else you lose your balls." Archie said as he pulled his gun out and points it at Tony's crotch, threatening to blow it off. "Put the gun down. Now."

Tony sits his gun down on the bar.

"Good. Now thank you. Thank you. Now get the fuck out of here, before one of you gets shot." Archie said. "Get the fuck outta here!"

"Let's go, Tone. C'mon." Tony's friend said.

"We'll be back for you, you ginger fuck." Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Archie said.

"Stay right here, stay right here. You don't know who you're fucking with." Tony said as him and his friends leave the bar.

"Yeah… whatever…" Archie said as he went back to nursing his drink before putting his gun away and hands Tony's gun over to Marty. "I'm very sorry. I guess I'm making any new friends."

"Hey, that's okay, pal. At least you're making friends with Deanna." Marty said before handing him a bottle of Heineken. "Here, since you're new here, this one's on the house."

"Thanks." Archie said.

Two men who were playing pool, walked over to where Archie was sitting and stood behind him while he was drinking his drink. The first man, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark jacket and a black long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and black shoes. The second man who was standing next to him had black, slicked back medium-length hair. The man also has very light blue eyes, a slim build with tan skin, he was wearing a black leather blazer, a grey button-down shirt and dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Okay, unless you want to go for another round. I suggest that we take this outside." Archie said.

"No, We're not gonna hurt you. I couldn't help but notice you dealing with Anthony DeMarco's son. That spoiled rich kid is always starting some trouble. And since he's coming back, you need some protection." The second man said.

"I don't need any protection. I can take care of myself." Archie said.

"Yeah, sure you do." The first man said, taking Archie drink and started drinking it.

"What's your name?" The second man asked.

"The name's DiConcini. Ralph DiConcini." Archie said, going by his undercover name.

"The name's Joaquin DeSantos, this guy over here, is Christopher La Cerva. We both work for Hiram Lodge. You're new here and you probably need some work." Joaquin said.

"I was a jewel thief back in Chicago and I worked for Tommy Corinthos. Maybe because of the war that's going on between Lodge and Blossom, maybe your boss need some protection. Maybe a bodyguard." Archie said as Christopher chuckled a bit.

"Really? You think you could be Mr. Lodge's bodyguard? Hey, red. The only person that needs protection is you." Christopher said.

"Chris, you just heard him. He said that he could take care of himself." Joaquin said.

"Oh, yeah. Why should we trust him? Maybe he's some kind of undercover cop or something." Christopher said as Archie glared at him.

"You think I'm a cop? Why don't you check to see if I'm carrying a badge. C'mon, Chris. Check me." Archie said as Christopher stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

"Chris, let's hear him out." Joaquin said, being the voice of reason.

"Fuck him." Christopher said. "Mr. Lodge doesn't need any protection, not from some lowlife jewel thief from Chicago. Let's go, Joaquin."

Just as Christopher and Joaquin got ready to leave the bar, Tony and three of his friends enter the bar with Tony pointing a CZ-P10 handgun at Archie.

"You got something to say to me, you fuck?" Tony asked pointing his gun at Archie.

"Yeah, fuck off." Christopher said, throwing Archie's drink at Tony.

"I don't like it when people tell me to fuck off." Tony said, pointing his gun at Christopher.

"Well, good for you. Now fuck off." Christopher said as Tony looked over at Deanna the waitress who was sitting Archie's plate of food down on the bar.

"Don't stare at me, whore." Tony said to Deanna.

"Fuck you asshole, no dick asshole." Deanna said as she walked up to Tony.

"What? What'd you say?" Tony asked.

"You heard me. I'm not frightened of you, you spray tan douchebag." Deanna said until Tony pistol-whips her in the face. After seeing Tony putting his hands on a woman, Archie pulled his gun out and shoots Tony point blank in the chest. One of Tony's friends shoots Joaquin in the shoulder, then Christopher shot two of Tony's friends and Archie shooting the third guy three times.

"Shit! Joaquin." Christopher ran over to Joaquin to check on him.

"I'm fine. It went in and out." Joaquin said, putting pressure to his wound.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Archie said, helping Joaquin up.

"No way, they were planning to whack you. Tony DeMarco put a hit out on you. We're not getting involved in your mess, red." Christopher said.

"We'll be dead if we don't get out of here. Now come on." Archie said as him and Joaquin leave the bar with Christopher. "Here, we'll take my car."

The three of them ran in the alley and entered Archie's car. Archie sat in the driver's seat, starting the car up while Christopher and Joaquin sat in the back with Christopher providing cover fire for them. Archie drove away just as soon as the cops arrived.

"Are you alright? I said are you alright?" Archie asked.

"I'll be fine. Ahhh! Fuck! Why did he do that?" Joaquin winced in pain. "Hey DiConcini thanks for what happened back there. You really know how to handle yourself."

"Thanks." Archie said. "Now where to? Should we get you to a hospital?"

"No, no hospitals. We'll go to Mr. Lodge's place. Just drop us off there." Christopher said.

"Fine." Archie said as he drove to their destination.

After arriving in front of Hiram Lodge's lavish penthouse, Archie pulled up in front of the building and hopped out, then helped Joaquin out of the car as they entered the lobby of the building and stepped into the elevator, making their way up to Hiram's penthouse. When the doors opened, Archie began to follow Christopher and Joaquin into the luxury apartment. The young agent looked around and noticed a picture of Hiram with his wife and daughter that was hanging on the wall. The three of them came to a white wooden door as Christopher knocked twice and waited for Mr. Lodge to answer.

"Who are we here to see?" Archie asked.

"We're here to see Mr. Lodge." Christopher said. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there." Joaquin said.

"Come in." The man said as Christopher opened the door.

The three of them entered Mr. Lodge's office as they walked over to a wooden executive desk, the chair was facing a window that overlooked the city as the man turned around only to see Archie, Christopher and Joaquin standing there. The man was dashing, handsome, brown eyes, black hair, olive skin, wearing a black business suit with a white button-down shirt and a dark blue tie.

"What happened?" The man said.

"Sir, something happened back in Hoboken. Tony DeMarco is what happened. He tried to put a hit out on this man. Joaquin took a slug in the shoulder but this guy shot DeMarco after he hit a waitress." Christopher said.

"And who might you be, young man?" The man asked.

"The name's Ralph DiConcini. I was the man that helped out your men." Archie said as the man got up from his desk and walked over towards him.

"I'm highly grateful, Mr. DiConcini. Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Hiram Lodge." Hiram said as he shook Archie's hand with a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lodge." Archie said.

"Ralph is from Chicago. He's a jewel thief looking for a new line of work." Joaquin said.

"I see. And what kind of work are you in for?" Hiram asked.

"I'm looking to be a bodyguard for you, sir." Archie said. "I've been reading about many attempts on your life from Cliff Blossom and his men. You probably need some protection sir."

"What makes you think that I need protection, _mijo_?" Hiram asked.

"Because I'm the best. I know how to take care of myself and after what happened tonight with DeMarco and his boys." Archie said.

"He helped us out back there." Joaquin said.

"Well, thank you for helping out my men, Ralph. You know, I could use someone like you that could work for me. How about you start tomorrow?" Hiram said as Christopher gave him a look.

"Sure. I can start tomorrow." Archie said.

"Good, because I have a job for you and Christopher for you two to handle." Hiram said as he sits back at his desk. "I have a little meeting with some of the board members at Lodge Industries."

"Sure. We can do it. Isn't that right, Christopher?" Archie asked as Christopher glared at him.

"Yeah, right." Christopher said.

"Good. After you two finish, head back to my place and Ralph I might have another job for you after this one." Hiram said.

"Alright." Archie said.

"I'll make sure to call a doctor for Joaquin." Hiram said as he picked up his phone.

"I can patch him up for you." Archie said. "Come on, Joaquin. Let's get you fixed up."

Joaquin followed Archie out of Hiram's office, leaving Christopher alone with Hiram.

"I don't trust that son of a bitch." Christopher said.

"Chris, relax. I trust him. Just give DiConcini a chance." Hiram said.

"Why should I? You just hire a guy from off of the street that we don't about. He could be some kind of undercover cop." Christopher said, sitting down on a leather chair.

"Stop it. That's enough. He's working for us. That is all and I don't want to hear it." Hiram said as Christopher sighed a bit.

"Fine. I'll play nice with the ginger Johnny Depp." Christopher said as he pulled his phone out.

 **And that was chapter three of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **and Archie is in. Let's hope that he doesn't blow his cover. And boy, isn't Christopher just a ball of sunshine? LOL. We're going to see more of his hatred towards Archie in this story. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie a.k.a. Ralph DiConcini and Christopher work together in collecting protection money from a business in Brooklyn's Brighton Beach. Then, Hiram gives Archie another assignment. What would the next assignment be and will Veronica appear or be mentioned in the next chapter? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, if you have any assignments for Archie in this story, feel free to send me some of your assignment ideas. Make sure you be creative. I'll see you guys next time for chapter four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for….**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **klutzypluto: Thanks for the review. And thank you. :)**

 **Lushcoltrane: Don't worry, this is only Barchie friendship. This whole story is mostly Archieronnie.**

 **Katieb6: Thanks for the review. You get to see Hiram in the next chapter.**

 **boothimyours: I know. When Veronica shows up, he'll definitely get some loving from her. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review friend.**


	4. Do You Have Protection?

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. So, who's excited for season two of** _ **Riverdale**_ **? Only three months left till season two premieres, which means things will get really dark and a dark Archie and I am excited for more Bughead and Archieronnie. I'm curious to know if Fred Andrews will live or die? And who was the shooter? Maybe some guy working for the Southside Serpents or maybe for Hiram Lodge. The reason why I said Hiram Lodge was because of his wife Hermione's affair with Fred. Plus, you got to love the episode titles for season two, they're references to films I have seen or heard of. The first episode of season two is called** _ **A Kiss Before Dying,**_ **which is a reference to the name of the 1991 film starring Matt Dillon and Sean Young, well the remake that I saw a couple of years ago and the original starring Robert Wagner. Next up is** _ **Nighthawks**_ **, the title is a reference to the 1981 action thriller starring Sylvester Stallone, Billy Dee Williams and Rutger Hauer and Wulfgar he played a bad-ass villain in that movie you should check that movie out.** _ **The Watcher in the Woods**_ **is the next episode and the title is a reference to believe it or not a Walt Disney movie starring Bette Davis from the 1980s. The other two are called** _ **The Town That Dreaded Sundown**_ **and** _ **When a Stranger Calls**_ **, both referenced after the 1970s films and their remakes. Anyway, can't wait for season two. Anyway, it's update time. Let's check out what's going on with Archie right now and what his next assignment is for Hiram Lodge. So here it is, chapter four of** _ **The Blood of Family.**_ **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Do You Have Protection?**

 _ **Brooklyn, New York. Sunday, December 20th. 2025. 1:10 PM**_

It was 1:10 PM in the afternoon as Archie was in his apartment waiting for Christopher to pick him up. He was in his room picking out a shirt to wear while talking on the phone with Weatherbee about his meeting with Hiram Lodge and two of his associates and the shoot-out with Tony DeMarco back in Hoboken. Archie began to wonder what his assignment for Hiram could be.

"So, how did it go with Hiram Lodge?" Weatherbee asked on the other line.

"It went pretty good. He's got me doing some work for him to test me, for now." Archie said pulling out his green tee from out of the drawer before putting it on.

"What does he want you to do?" Weatherbee asked.

"He wants me to collect protection money from different businesses." Archie said, putting his shirt on.

"Protection from different businesses?" Weatherbee asked.

"That's correct, sir." Archie said.

"That's bound to be the first step." Weatherbee said.

"Yeah." Archie said.

"So, anything about this Christopher La Cerva?" Weatherbee asked.

"He's a Capo in the organization. His father was friends with Hiram Lodge. His father was killed by the late Richard Bonnano. Lodge has been a father figure towards Christopher since then. Before he became a Capo, he was a soldier for the Lodge Crime Family. Aside from that, La Cerva is certifiably crazy. I can tell you right now that he doesn't like me." Archie said.

"I see." Weatherbee said.

"But Joaquin and Hiram trust me." Archie said.

"Well, that's a good start." Weatherbee said.

"Yeah. But yesterday I got into a shootout with Anthony DeMarco's son, Tony." Archie said, grabbing his grey cardigan from out of the closet.

"I see. Yeah. His son is a real loose cannon in the family." Weatherbee said.

"Yeah, Tony tried to put a hit out on me by doing it himself in front of his Jersey Shore buddies." Archie said.

"That fool." Weatherbee said.

Archie walked over to the bedroom window as he began to hear someone honking the car horn. He looked out the window only to see Christopher sitting in his in his black 2024 Maserati Spyder. Archie didn't reply to Christopher but read his text instead.

 **C: Get down here now, red.**

"Sorry, I've got to get going, sir." Archie said.

"Alright, good luck Andrews and be careful." Weatherbee said.

Archie ends the call as he grabs his Kendall .44 pistol from off of his nightstand and put it in his gun holster before he puts on his black leather jacket. Archie leaves out of his apartment and makes his way towards the stairs and heads down to the lobby.

Christopher sighed in disgust as he waits for Archie to come out. He began to light up a cigarette and look over only to see Archie stepping out of the building and walked over to his car.

"It's about fucking time." Christopher said as Archie enters his car.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Archie said as Christopher starts the car to drive to their destination. "So, where are we headed to?"

"There's a sex shop in Brighton Beach that owes Mr. Lodge some money. So, what Mr. Lodge wants us to do is to intimidate them." Christopher said as he smiokes his cigarette.

"Any…" Archie said.

"Mr. Lodge doesn't want anyone killed." Christopher interrupted Archie.

"Ah, he just wants them to know he wants the money?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he wants." Christopher said.

"Got it." Archie said while looking out the window. "Hey, Chris. Let me just say what an opportunity it is to be working with…."

"Let's get something straight here, Gingerbread Man. I don't like you and I don't trust you. Hiram and Joaquin are okay with you but I'm not so why don't you just stay out of my way? I'm not your buddy and I'm not your partner." Christopher said, making clear of the situation.

"Fine." Archie said.

"Good." Christopher said.

"Do you have to be an asshole towards me?" Archie said, getting smart with Christopher.

"Shut the fuck up." Christopher said.

"Fine." Archie sighed, staying quiet throughout the ride as Christopher turns the radio on and started playing some rap music on his CD player.

As Christopher and Archie arrived in Brighton Beach, Christopher turns his car off after parking in front of the building. Christopher reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out his Ruger LCP pistol from out of his glove compartment with Archie looking on then looked at the building before exiting out of the car.

"Well, here we are. Carnal Wishes. A sex shop in case you want to get your girlfriend a toy for her to play with while you're away." Christopher said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Archie said.

"Well, maybe you might want to spend some time with Rosy Palm and her five sisters and watch a pornographic DVD that you bought. Who would you like to jack off to, Natalia Starr, Dillion Harper, Alina Li, Riley Reid, Jenna Sativa? Jenna Sativa's got a great ass." Christopher said.

"I'm not into that type of stuff." Archie said.

"Ah, the boy next door-type. Come on, admit it DiConcini. You haven't gone on your laptop to look up sexy lesbian porn from Brazzers or on Spankbang…." Christopher said.

"You're probably into that stuff, not me. So just watch it." Archie said.

"Fine. When we step inside the store, you better keep Ralphie Jr. in check." Christopher said.

"Just relax." Archie said.

As they entered the sex shop, Archie's eyes widened in shock from seeing a variety of sex toys on the walls and pornographic movies on the shelves while a threesome scene involving Ariana Marie and Jenna J. Ross was playing on the television.

"Oh, god." Archie gasped a it after seeing Mick Blue thrusting into Jenna while her and Ariana are in the 69 position

"What's the matter, Ralphie? You haven't seen people fuckin' before?" Christopher asked, teasing Archie.

"Not like that, I haven't." Archie said.

"I guess you're a virgin." Christopher said.

"Give the man a fucking prize." Archie said, applauding.

"Don't get smart, red." Christopher said as him and Archie approach the counter as the store clerk with short brown hair and wearing a black sweatshirt that says "I Got Me Two Girlfriends" on it.

"Anything I could help you with, gentlemen?" The store clerk asked. "Can I interest you in some of the finest girl-on-girl action with the best of _All Girl Massage_? Some of the hottest oily babes yet."

"Where's your boss?" Christopher asked.

"Who?" The clerk asked, playing dumb. 

"Don't fuck with me. Where's your boss?" Christopher asked once more.

"What do ya mean? He's uh…" The store clerk said until Christopher pulls his gun out.

"In the back? Is he in the back?" Christopher asked.

"No, no, no. He's…" The clerk said.

"They better not be filming or watching porn with their dicks hanging out." Christopher said, getting ready to head into the back. That is until the store clerk stood in front of the door to keep Christopher and Archie out. "Get out of my way now, punk."

"I can't let you through. They're having a meeting. I swear." The clerk said.

"Get out of the way." Christopher pushed the clerk out of the way and makes his way into the back room with Archie following him. Christopher stood against the wall and peeked through the doorway, only to see three men sitting on the couch watching a pornographic movie with Adria Rae and Cassidy Klein in it. The man on the left with a hair cut and a trimmed mustache was smiling and cheering while the other two were watching.

"You see, they don't make 'em like that no more. Now that's what I call a threesome, an epic threesome! Two smoking hot babes getting plowed in the ass by one guy. I tell ya, if it wasn't for that, I'd say this is weren't worth transferring to Blu-Ray." The man named Joseph said.

Christopher and Archie enter the room with Christopher pointing his gun at Joseph.

"Hey, Joey! You think you can expand your business and make pornos and sell them and we won't know about it, huh?" Christopher asked as Joseph and the two men got up from off of the couch.

"Whoa, whoa. We was just waiting 'til the books was closed at the end of the financial year. Then we was gonna cut you in." Joseph said, raising his hands up in the air.

"Your books are closed until you pay Mr. Lodge his cut." Christopher said.

"But we ain't makin' that much cash. Come on man, have a heart and give us some more time to give Mr. Lodge the money." Joseph said.

"Is that a fact, Joey? Huh? Maybe we can't pop you, but I can fuck up one of your boys." Christopher said, pointing his gun at the man in the middle.

"Now, there's no need for violence. Listen, we can put you in one of our movies." The man named Marco said and looked at Archie, examining him for a bit. "Hey, red? You got a great look going on, real strong and an excellent build. We can put you in one of our films. Want to work with a smoking hot blonde? She's really sexy and she can suck your…" Marco said until Christopher shoots him in the kneecap, making him scream out in pain.

"Wait a minute, you didn't say that your were going to…" Archie said.

"He's still alive, isn't he?!" Christopher asked, yelling at Archie.

"Are you out of your mind?" Joseph asked, trying to help Marco up.

"Nope." Christopher said, shaking his head and pointing his gun at Joseph.

"You shithead! He was just trying to be friendly! Oh, great. Now he'll be out of action for a couple of weeks." Joseph said.

"You got some money for Mr. Lodge? If not, then prepare to lose a very important body part." Christopher said, threatening Joseph.

"Fine! Here you go." Joseph said, handing Christopher the money. "We ain't gonna have to…"

Christopher pistol whips Joseph in the face, breaking his nose.

"You should've thought about that earlier." Christopher said before looking over at the actor, who got down on his knees.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm only an actor." The actor pleaded.

"Come on, Ralph. Let's get out of her, he's not worth it." Christopher said as they leave the back room.

"You didn't have to shoot him in the leg. Did you have to do that to him?" Archie asked.

"Yes." Christopher replied as they stepped out of the building and walked towards Christopher's car.

"Still, you didn't have to shoot him in the leg." Archie said, entering his car.

"What am I, a loose cannon?" Christopher asked before starting the car and puts his gun away.

"Looks like it." Archie said.

"Fucking wise guy." Christopher scoffed as he starts his car.

 _ **Lodge Industries. New York City. December 20th, 2025. 1:45 PM**_

Archie and Christopher arrived at Lodge Industries after collecting protection money from Joseph up at Carnal Wishes. The two of them enter the office, only to see Hiram sitting at his desk and talking to someone on the phone as they walked over to the red leather couch and sat down.

"So, you're flying in from Paris? That's great. Your mother and I will be very happy to see you, mija. When you get here, I have a gift for you." Hiram said as he began to notice Archie and Christopher in his office. "Sorry, I have to go now. Yes, work. I know. See you when you get home. Bye."

"Sir." Christopher said as he walked up to Hiram's desk.

"How did it go, you two?" Hiram asked.

"Well, we got the protection money. That is until Christopher decided to go trigger happy on Marco and break Joseph's nose." Archie said.

"Damn it, Christopher. Did you have to shoot Marco in the leg?" Hiram asked.

"Jesus. This again?" Christopher asked, rolling his eyes.

"Chris, you can't just go around and shoot people." Hiram said.

"Tell that to the ginger who shot the son of a mobster in a bar." Christopher points at Archie.

"Hey, he tried to put a hit out on me so don't flip this around Christopher. At least I'm not a loose cannon like you." Archie said.

"Just watch it, punk." Christopher glared at Archie.

"Christopher, that's enough. You should've let Ralph handle it, calmly." Hiram said.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to intimidate them. You of all people should know that they'll be giving you the protection money.

"No thanks to you." Hiram said.

"I'm sorry, H. I didn't mean to lose it." Christopher apologized.

"Good." Hiram said, sipping his coffee.

"So, what now?" Christopher asked.

"Could you excuse me and Ralph for a minute? I need to talk to Ralph in private." Hiram said as Christopher looked at Archie, then back at him.

"Sure." Christopher said as he leaves the office, leaving Archie alone with Hiram.

"I'm very sorry about Christopher. He could be a loose cannon at some times." Hiram said as he got up from off of his desk chair and walked over to the window.

"Can't you partner me with someone else, someone with a cooler head?" Archie asked.

"I think you should keep Christopher calm when he works with you. Anyway, that's not what I want to talk to you about. I have a job specifically for you and only you. Christopher can't tag along." Hiram said.

"Alright, I'm listening." Archie said as he sits down in a chair.

"My daughter Veronica, the apple of my eye, is flying in from Paris after her fashion show. I want you to drive down to Kennedy Airport and pick her up and drop her at the penthouse. I can trust you on this, right?" Hiram asked.

"That's correct, sir. But why can't Christopher tag along?" Archie asked.

"Because, Ralph. I don't trust Christopher around my daughter. He's been infatuated with her. I trust you because I know that you won't act like Christopher." Hiram said.

"I see." Archie said.

"Don't worry, you'll get to like her when you first meet her." Hiram said as Archie grinned at him. "You can take one of my cars parked in the garage of the penthouse. But make sure that there's not a scratch on it."

"I'll make sure of it." Archie said.

"Good." Hiram said, smiling at Archie after taking a seat in his desk chair.

 **And that was chapter four. Boy, Christopher is definitely the loose cannon working for Hiram Lodge. And oh boy, Archie is going to pick up Veronica at the airport, I wonder how it will turn out. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie meets Hiram Lodge's daughter Veronica at the airport. How will the meeting go and what did Hiram get for Veronica? We'll find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. See you guys next time for the start of Archieronnie. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	5. The Boss' Daughter

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Okay, so I made a little typo in the last chapter, it was supposed to be December 21** **st** **. I didn't mean to put down December 20** **th** **, so sorry about that little mix-up. Second, I hope some of you Archieronnie fans are excited because today's chapter is going to involve Archie meeting Veronica for the first time. How will that meeting go? Will Veronica take a liking to Archie? We'll find out today in chapter five of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Boss' Daughter**

 _ **JFK International Airport. Sunday December 21st, 2025. 2:32 PM**_

Archie was sitting in Hiram's black 2023 Lexus LS400 while waiting for Veronica to arrive. He was busy listening to some Christmas music that was playing on the radio while he was busy playing _Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3_ on his phone just to keep himself busy. After being in that sex shop, he needed to clear his head and be away from Christopher after seeing how crazy he could be. Before he left to pick up Veronica, Archie called Weatherbee and gave him an update on what's going on, just to make sure that he's not in the same room with Hiram and Christopher.

"Where is she?" Archie said to himself while looking out the window before going back to his game.

" _And that was Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas. Up next, you all remember this little song from your favorite Christmas movie from your childhood. That's right, it's Darlene Love's All Alone on Christmas. The song was featured on the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York soundtrack. Here's All Alone on Christmas._ " The radio announcer said right before the song plays. Archie waited until a text caught his attention, her plane landed.

Archie turned his car off and exited out of the vehicle before entering the airport. The young FBI agent entered the airport, looking for her flight as the announcer on the PA system calls her flight. Archie walked over to the bench and sat down, glancing around the airport before texting Jughead. Archie looked up and began to notice a woman with a slim and feminine physique. The woman has olive skin, straight, medium length jet-black hair and brown eyes. The attractive woman was wearing a black asymmetric neckline dress, a purple double breasted trenchcoat over her dress and she was wearing a black beret on her head.

"Is that her?" Archie thought to himself as he got up from the bench and made his way over to the woman while she was picking up her bag. "Here, let me get this for you."

"Thanks. I was wondering if someone is going to help me." The woman said as she looked up and stared at Archie. "And a handsome one indeed."

"Are you Veronica?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Veronica asked. "Are you stalking me because if you are then I would go and get airport security on you."

"No, I'm not stalking you. I actually work for your father. I just started working for him today and he asked for me personally to pick you up." Archie said.

"Oh. You're one of daddy's bodyguards. Aren't you a bit boy next door-ish to be his bodyguard?" Veronica asked, crossing her arms at Archie.

"You have no idea." Archie chuckled. "I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ralph. Ralph DiConcini."

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica said as she shook Archie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Veronica." Archie said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ralph." Veronica said, smiling at Archie. "So, where are you dropping me off to?"

"Well, I'm dropping you off at your parents' penthouse. Your father has a gift for you that he wanted to give to you." Archie said as him and Veronica walk out of the airport.

"That's great. I can drop by before heading to my apartment. Don't worry, I don't live with my parents." Veronica said as Archie held the back door open for her. "And a gentleman too. Christopher never holds the door for me."

"Is that a fact?" Archie asked, opening the trunk of the car to put Veronica's bag in the back.

"Yeah. Hey, be careful with that bag. I have some important stuff in there. My perfume, my lotion, body wash you name it." Veronica said.

"I'll try to be careful." Archie said as he closed the trunk shut before entering the car. As he entered the car, Archie puts his seatbelt on and starts the vehicle and drove Veronica to her destination. Archie turned the radio on just as soon as _Run, Run, Rudolph_ starts playing. He looked up at the mirror to get a good look at Veronica, he was definitely intrigued by the Latina beauty that was sitting right behind him.

Veronica glanced at the mirror and began to notice the reflection of Archie staring at her while he was driving as Archie quickly took his eyes off of the mirror and kept his eyes on the road so they won't get into an accident. Silence filled the car, with Archie and Veronica not saying a word, only to have a Christmas song playing in the background.

"So, how did you and my father meet?" Veronica asked.

"I helped out Joaquin and Christopher last night after a shoot-out in Hoboken. Plus, I was the one who stitched up Joaquin's shoulder." Archie said as he stopped in front of a red light.

"Not the strangest way anyone's met my dad, but it's close enough." Veronica told him.

"Yeah." Archie said as Veronica's phone rang.

"Hold on, I've got to take this." Veronica said, answering her phone. "Hey Kiki. Yeah, I just landed and I'm on my way to the penthouse. Awww, I missed you too. Yeah, and Dylan too. How's it going between you two? That's nice. I know when I get settled we've got to do something together. I'll bring Kevin with me. I know, he'll find a nice guy to be with. It's not easy being the son of a NYPD detective. So, did you do any of your Christmas shopping yet? Ooh, nice. Dylan would love that. Kiki. Oh, I'm just sitting in the car with my father's new bodyguard. He is such a hunk."

Archie smiles while listening to Veronica's end of the conversation.

"Yeah, he's that good looking. He's like the redheaded Shawn Mendes." Veronica said as Archie grins. "Are you and Dylan going to Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party? I know that our parents are going to war with each other but we're trying to ignore it. Oh, yeah. I haven't found a date yet to the Christmas party."

" _I think you just did. Me!_ " Archie thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I found a date to the Christmas party. Okay, tell Dylan that I said hi. Okay, bye." Veronica said as she ends the call.

"Friend of yours?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. We went to high school together." Veronica said.

"Nice." Archie said.

"I know." Veronica said as the next Christmas song starts playing, this time it was _The Twelve Days of Christmas_.

"Oh, no!" Archie exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"It's this song again." Archie said, rolling his eyes in annoyance from listening to the song on the radio.

"There's nothing wrong with _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. I like it." Veronica said, listening to the song.

"It's an annoying song. What's the deal about this song? I mean, 12 verses. Seriously?" Archie asked.

"C'mon." Veronica said.

"Hey, you may like this song but it annoys the hell outta me." Archie said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you like this song?" Archie asked.

"It's very catchy." Veronica said.

"Not unless you want to shoot yourself in the head from hearing it over and over again like that _Silver Shamrock_ song from _Halloween III_." Archie said, remembering the song.

"Well somebody's acting like a real scrooge." Veronica chuckled a bit, teasing Archie.

"I am not a Scrooge." Archie said.

"Yes, you are. You were busy complaining about the song." Veronica said as Archie rolled his eyes and sighed and kept driving until he finally made it to their destination.

They finally arrived at the penthouse as Archie parked the car in the garage, then opened the back door for Veronica before unloading her bag. Archie carried Veronica's bag for her as they made their way over to the elevator and head up to the penthouse. Once they arrived at the penthouse, Veronica stepped out of the elevator with Archie following her, Archie pulled the keys from out of his pocket to unlock the door before entering the penthouse.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm home." Veronica announced as she enters the penthouse. "Dad?"

Hiram stepped out of his office, only to see the apple of his eye standing in the living room.

" _Mija_ , you made it. Welcome home." Hiram said, greeting his daughter with a hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was long but pretty good." Veronica said.

"I see that you met my new bodyguard, Ralph." Hiram said, pointing to Archie.

"Yeah. He's great but he tends to complain about _The Twelve Days of Christmas_." Veronica said as Hiram started laughing.

"Not everybody likes that song." Hiram smiled as he sits down on the couch with his daughter. "Your mother and I miss you. It felt like forever."

"Daddy, you do know that I was in Paris for a fashion show. I was gone for only a couple of days. I was going to make it home before Christmas." Veronica said.

"It's great that you're here. And Ralph, thank for picking up my daughter." Hiram said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Lodge." Archie said.

"Oh, please. Enough with "Mr. Lodge", that was my father. Just call me "Hiram"." Hiram said.

"Got it." Archie nodded.

"Would you like for me to get you something, Mija?" Hiram asked.

"Maybe some Spanish hot chocolate." Veronica said. "Ooh, with marshmallows and whipped cream."

"Anything for you, Ralph?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, nothing for me." Archie said.

"Are you sure?" Hiram asked once more.

"I'm positive." Archie said. "In fact, I have something to do later and I have to get going. I can come back later, if you want."

"That's okay. You probably have some Christmas shopping to do. I want to spend some time with my family tonight." Hiram said.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later." Archie said.

"Alright, have a good day Ralph." Hiram said.

"Goodbye, Ralph. It's nice meeting you." Veronica said, smiling at Archie.

"It's nice meeting you too, Veronica." Archie said. "Goodbye."

Archie leaves the penthouse and heads to the elevator, pushing the button as the elevator doors open and entered the elevator. The elevator doors close behind him as he pressed the button for the lobby. He began to smile at the fact that he's taking a liking towards Veronica, but then remembered that he's focused on bringing down her father.

"Come on, Archie. Concentrate. Don't think about the girl. Your job is important." Archie thought to himself.

 **And that was chapter four. Oh, boy. With Veronica around, things will definitely be complicated for Archiekins. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie goes with Christopher to go see a Russian loan shark and things get crazier when Archie sees what Christopher does next. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I'm trying to come up with a few deaths for certain characters in the story, if you're interested to help me out and come up with a few. I'll see you guys next time for chapter six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	6. Uncle Vlad

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers, it is I the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. I've just got some news about** _ **Riverdale**_ **, they're adding some new characters to the mix that will test Bughead and Archieronnie. First up, is the character Toni Topaz, a bisexual Southside Serpent who attaches herself to Jughead. And second, there's going to be some trouble for Veronica when her ex-boyfriend Nick St. Clair will be showing up in the new season. We've got "Dark Betty" last season and this season we'll be getting "Dark Veronica". Ooh, I can't wait to see Veronica's dark side. I bet it's darker than Betty's dark side. Speaking of Nick St. Clair, he will be making an appearance in the story. Anyway, you'll be getting more "What the Hell,** _ **Riverdale**_ **?" from Andre the Black Nerd. It's update time and last time Archie met Veronica and things will definitely be complicated with Ronnie in the mix. And today, things get crazy when Archie witnesses what Christopher's done. So here it is, chapter six of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Uncle Vlad**

 **Brooklyn, New York. Sunday December 21** **st** **, 2025. 9:32 PM**

Archie finally returned home after a long day of working for Hiram, doing some Christmas shopping and having dinner with Jughead and Betty. The young FBI agent carried the bags filled with Christmas gifts that he bought for his parents, Jughead and Betty and sit them in the closet so he could wrap them up later if he's not tired. Archie made his way into the kitchen and turned the stove on to boil some water in his red tea kettle and opened the pantry door, grabbing a box of Lipton tea and pulled the tea bag from out of the box. The redheaded agent grabs a coffee mug, putting his tea bag in to get it ready right after the water boils. Instead of hearing the sound of the tea kettle whistling, the only sound that Archie heard was the sound of his phone vibrating on the kitchen countertop. He picked up the phone to see who it was calling.

"Oh, perfect." Archie said in a sarcastic tone after seeing that it was Christopher calling him as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey red, you busy?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to fix me some tea and watch _Rudolph's Shiny New Year_ on Freeform. What's up?" Archie asked.

"Forget about watching Christmas cartoons and a hot cup of tea. I want you to meet me at the back of Comrades Bar. I'm meeting with this Russian loan shark." Christopher said.

"Does Mr. Lodge know about this?" Archie asked, turning the stove off.

"No, he doesn't and he does not need to know." Christopher said.

"But what about my tea?" Archie asked.

"That's for pussies. Have a real man's drink at the bar. They're fucking amazing." Christopher said.

"Fine. I'll meet you at Comrades Bar." Archie said.

"Good. Later." Christopher said as he ends the call.

"Christ, this guy couldn't give me a break." Archie said, shaking his head and walked over to the couch to grab his black leather jacket and heads out of the apartment to meet Christopher at the bar. Archie stepped out of the building and walked over to his car and entered the vehicle before driving off to his destination, wondering what Christopher is planning on doing.

After arriving at the bar, Archie stepped out of his car and made his way into the seedy establishment. Archie entered the bar and looked around, noticing a Russian band playing on stage. As he searched for Christopher, Archie made his way over to the bar to order himself something to drink.

"How may I help you?" The Russian bartender with black hair and a mustache asked Archie.

"Give me an iced tea." Archie said as the bartender took his order. The young FBI agent turned around, only to watch a Russian band playing music on stage while a drunk Russian man starts dancing on stage. Archie began to laugh at what's going on in front of him as he grabs his glass from off of the bar and took a sip of his iced tea, choking on in a bit after noticing a funny taste in his tea. "Excuse me but what's in this tea?"

"Vodka. It's a John Daly. It's what you Americans call it an alcoholic Arnold Palmer." The bartender said.

Archie shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his iced tea until Christopher enters the bar and walked towards him.

"Enjoying your drink, red?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah." Archie said as he continued to drink his drink.

"You know we have something to do, right?" Christopher asked as Archie sits his drink down on the bar.

"Does Hiram know what we're about to do? Did you tell him?" Archie asked.

"No, he does not need to know. It's none of Mr. Lodge's business and you keep your mouth shut about it." Christopher said.

"You know, I should've stayed home and watch Christmas cartoons instead of sitting in a Russian bar drinking while you do some drug deal in the back. It was supposed to be my time to unwind from a hard day after being with you." Archie said.

"So? Should I care?" Christopher asked.

"Ugh." Archie shook his head.

"Look, we've got work to do. Finish up your drink and let's go." Christopher said.

"Fine." Archie said as he finished his drink and followed Christopher to the back of the bar to meet with the dealer. As they made it to the back room, Christopher knocked on the door, waiting for the dealer to answer. The door opened as a man with black hair, brown eyes, a mustache and he was wearing a black sports jacket, a grey sweater, dark pants and black shoes greeted Christopher.

"Ah, Christopher. So glad that you could drop by." The man with a Russian accent said after greeting Christopher.

"Hey, Vladdy boy. How's it going? How's business?" Christopher said as Vladimir noticed Archie.

"Who's the redheaded stepchild?" Vladimir said as Archie glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Archie asked.

"It's okay. Ralph's with me. He's going to keep an eye out just in case something fishy happens." Christopher said.

"I see. Well, come in. Come in." Vladimir said as Christopher enters the room, leaving Archie out in the hallway alone to keep an eye out.

"So, do you have the stuff? I want to see it." Christopher said.

"Easy, comrade. No need for hostility. I have it with me." Vlad said, walking over to a safe with an electronic keypad and typed in the passcode, opening the safe door and pulled out a bag filled with a white, powdery substance. "Care to sample it?"

"Why don't you sample it for me?" Christopher asked.

"What's the matter, Christopher? Trust issues?" Vlad asked.

"I have a little trouble trusting people. The last person I trusted, I ended up dumping him in a wood chipper." Christopher said as Vlad chuckled a bit.

The older Russian criminal dumped a small portion onto the table, taking out a credit card from out of his pocket and a dollar bill, separating two neat white lines before he snorted the first line with his right nostril and the next line with his right nostril. Vlad groaned as he felt the coke burn through his nostrils, stinging his eyes and made his face tingle.

"God, this is good." Vlad said.

Before he could turn around, Christopher pulls out his silenced Smith & Wesson M&P M2.0 handgun and pulled the trigger, instantly shooting Vlad in the back of his head and killing him. Archie enters the room and sees Christopher firing off two more rounds into Vlad's back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Archie exclaimed as Christopher puts his gun in his holster. "Christopher, what are you doing? I thought you weren't going to kill anybody."

"This fuck tried to sell me some drywall. You think that I was going to let him get away with this and fuck me over?" Christopher asked.

"Jesus, Chris. If Mr. Lodge finds out about this…" Archie said.

"Ralph, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Don't you fucking dare tell Hiram about what I did, or so help me you'll end up on the floor like Uncle Vlad here." Christopher threatened Archie as he points at Vlad's bullet-riddled corpse lying in a pool of blood.

"You're crazy. You're fucking crazy." Archie said as he left the back room, leaving Christopher alone with Vlad.

"Dasvidaniya, comrade." Christopher said as he left the room.

 **Man, Christopher is definitely crazy. And Archie is dealing with a crazy guy who's a Capo in the organization. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie has a meeting with Hiram until Archie ends up bumping into Veronica and getting to know her. Also, Lt. Keller investigates the murder of Vlad. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Before I go, I want to mention one thing that I just stumbled across. I read an article on Clevver about 10 Riverdale fanfics that are super dirty, but also super amazing and guess who's story that they mentioned on number two? Mine! That's right, my Varchie story** _ **The Morning After**_ **made the list. I also saw frenchjulie's story** _ **Archie's Surprise**_ **made the list as well as Violet-Amy's story** _ **Scalene**_ **made the list as well. Feel free to check out the article and the stories that I mentioned. I'll see you guys next time on chapter seven of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Also, sorry for the long wait. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	7. Who Did This?

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. I hope you all have been watching the second season of** _ **Riverdale**_ **and oh boy is this a great season. If you watched last night's episode you probably knew that Moose and Midge lived after Black Hood strikes again and I almost got mad at the show a certain scene involving Kevin Keller and that guy in the car making me think that they were going to kill off Casey Cott's character. Here's what I said after seeing that dream sequence Kevin had, "Never and I mean never pull that shit again,** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Never again." Also, let's talk about Hiram Lodge and for what the girls call him a "DILF". Boy, Veronica's mom is a smoking hot MILF and her dad is a DILF. Speaking of Mr. Lodge, Archie and Hiram had a conversation with each other in his study and talking about Archie's "vigilante" squad. Plus, we met Toni Topaz, the bisexual Southside Serpent at Southside High, let's hope that she doesn't get in the way of Bughead. Also, I have been reading about some theories about who Black Hood is and that Sheriff Keller is the guy who killed Ms. Grundy and shot Fred. What if it was Sheriff Keller? Something's fishy is up with Kevin's dad. What the hell,** _ **Riverdale**_ **? What the hell,** _ **Riverdale**_ **? Anyway, last time in** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Christopher goes crazy and kills Vlad. Today, we get some Archieronnie interaction right when he has a meeting with Hiram. So here it is, chapter seven of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Who Did This?**

 _ **Central Park. Hiram Lodge's Penthouse. Monday December 22nd, 2025. 10:00 AM**_

Archie stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Hiram's penthouse to have a meeting with him about Christopher. His mind could not grasp the fact that Christopher is certifiably crazy after that stunt he pulled with Vlad last night. Archie stepped in front of the door and knocked on it, only to be greeted by their butler Smithers.

"Ah, Mr. DiConcini. Welcome. May I take your jacket?" Smithers asked as Archie enters the penthouse.

"Hello, Smithers." Archie said, handing Smithers his suede jacket. Is Hiram in?"

"Yes, he is. Mr. Lodge is sitting in his study doing some work." Smithers said as he led Archie to Hiram's study.

Smithers knocked and opened the door to Hiram's study, only to see Hiram sitting in front of his desk and signing some papers.

"Mr. Lodge, Mr. DiConcini is here to see you." Smithers said.

"Yes, please come in Ralph." Hiram said as Archie enters his study while Smithers walks away. "How are you doing today, Ralph?"

"I'm doing fine, Hiram. Just a bit tired from last night. Did some Christmas shopping for my friends' gifts and for my parents." Archie said.

"That's nice of you. Would you like some café con leche?" Hiram asked.

"What's that?" Archie asked as he sits down.

"It's a Spanish white coffee beverage. It's Spanish for "coffee with milk". It's extremely common in Spain, in many Latin American countries, the Philippines and communities around the world. It is a local breakfast staple in the Cuban bastions of Tampa and Miami." Hiram said as he pours a cup of café con leche for Archie and sits down at his desk. Archie takes a sip of the Spanish coffee and looks at the painting of Hiram's daughter Veronica that was hanging on the wall behind him. Hiram began to notice that Archie was staring at the painting. "I like having her up there looking over my shoulder. Keeps me honest."

Archie chuckled a bit as he continued to drink his cup of coffee.

"How's the coffee?" Hiram asked.

"It's pretty good, Hiram." Archie said.

"Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. So, what brings you here? Veronica told me that you made a great impression on her." Hiram said.

"Yeah. She's really sweet. But there's something else that I want to talk to you about. It's about Christopher." Archie said.

"What about Ralph?" Hiram asked.

"Christopher has gone too far. He did something last night while I was out with him." Archie said.

"What is it? You can tell me and I'll do something about it." Hiram said.

"Alright, Christopher…." Archie said until Veronica entered her father's study.

"Morning, daddy. Ralph, hi." Veronica said, greeting Archie with a smile.

"Good morning, Veronica. You look lovely this morning." Archie said as he noticed how beautiful Veronica looked.

"Thank you, Ralph." Veronica said.

" _Mija_ , you know the rules about my study." Hiram said.

"Daddy, those are the old rules." Veronica said.

"They still apply." Hiram said, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Daddy, I was wondering if Ralph could escort me to work." Veronica said as Archie looked at Veronica.

"Is there anything wrong, Veronica?" Hiram asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just figure that Ralph could be around and make sure to keep me safe." Veronica said.

"Hmm." Hiram said. "Of course he's welcome to escort you to work, _mija_."

"Thank you, daddy." Veronica said as she walked over to her father's desk and kissed him on his cheek before leaving his study.

"So, what were you going to tell me about Christopher?" Hiram asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later." Archie said.

"Are you sure?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it can wait. Besides, I know you have a couple of things for me to do while I'm out." Archie said.

"I'll let you know if something comes up. I'll be at the office for a business meeting and lunch with my wife. I'll talk to Christopher to see what's up. I want him to do something for me." Hiram said, finishing up his cup of coffee.

"Okay, thank you sir." Archie said, shaking Hiram's hand before stepping out of his study. The redheaded agent entered the dining room only to see Veronica sitting at the table drinking a mimosa while reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Ralphiekins. Want to join me for breakfast?" Veronica asked.

"No, thanks. I already ate breakfast. I had breakfast with an old friend. We've decided to catch up for a bit." Archie said, sitting down at the table.

"That's nice. What does your friend do? Is he an old associate of yours?" She asked.

"No, actually. He's an old high school buddy of mine. We were on the same football team." Archie said.

"So, I see that you're a bit of a jock back in high school." Veronica said, grinning at Archie.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Archie chuckled as Veronica's phone starts ringing. The beautiful Latina picked up her phone from off of the table and began to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Ashley. So, do you have the new designs for the dresses we're working on? That's great. I can't wait to see them. I'll be there shortly. My dad's bodyguard is dropping me off at my job and he's going to have him babysit me." Veronica chuckled a bit. "No, it's not Christopher. It's the redheaded hottie who's sitting across from me at the table. Yeah, he's really cute if you've seen him. Alright, see you when I get there. Bye."

"A co-worker of yours?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. You probably heard of Lodge Designs?" Veronica asked.

"Another company your father founded?" Archie asked.

"Nope. Me. I'm a fashion designer and I design wardrobe for people. That's why I was in France for a fashion show to show off some of the wardrobe that I designed. Maybe you might buy your girlfriend one, if you have one." Veronica said, taking another sip of her mimosa.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." Archie said.

"Interesting." Veronica said.

Hiram stepped out of his study and entered the dining room, noticing a bottle of Cristal was opened by his daughter.

"I see that somebody opened the bottle of Cristal. That is not okay, mija." Hiram said.

"I know, daddy. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and mom were going to save it for New Years." Veronica said as she finished up her breakfast. "I have to get going. I have a meeting with Ashley about the new designs. See you and mom later for dinner?"

"Sure, _mija_." Hiram said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "You have a good day at work."

"I will. Come on, Ralphiekins. Time to escort me to work." Veronica said as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse before leaving the penthouse with Archie following her.

"Ralph." Hiram said.

"Yes, Hiram?" Archie asked.

"If you're having problems with Christopher, you'll let me know and I'll have a talk with him. Okay?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, sir." Archie said.

"Good. My daughter is waiting for you to take her to work." Hiram said.

Archie nodded, shaking Hiram's hand as he left the penthouse to take Veronica to work.

 _ **Brooklyn, New York. Comrades Bar. Monday December 22nd, 2025. 10:15 AM**_

Police officers arrived at the crime scene along with CSI, taking photos of the late Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov. The scene was pretty gruesome. Vlad's body was lying face down on the ground, a pool of blood surrounds his head. Another officer of the law, a New York lieutenant looked at the body, then looked over at the table to see the white powder lines on the table. The lieutenant was a middle-aged man of average stature, around 5' 9" in height, tan skin, grey hair and hazel eyes. The lieutenant was wearing a black tactical suit with a light blue dress shirt and a black tie.

"So, what happened here?" The police lieutenant asked the young police officer.

"This guy was taking a sniff of cocaine until somebody decided to pop him in the back of the head, Lt. Keller." The police officer said.

"I see that the guy fired off extra shots on him as well after he shot him in the head." Lt. Keller said. "Do we know who this guy is?"

"The stiff or the shooter?" The second police officer said.

"I'm talking about the dead body. Who is he?" Lt. Keller asked.

"We found his ID and we know who he is. Vladimir Glebov, also known as "Vlad". Age 41. And get this, he was a senior member of the Faustin Family." The police officer said until Lt. Keller realized who he is.

"Jesus Christ. The Faustin Mafiya? The ruthless Russian organized crime syndicate in New York. They're affiliated with the Blossom crime family and they're enemies that biker gang the Southside Serpents." Lt. Keller said.

"Apparently, this guy decided to do a deal with the shooter. Maybe wanted him to try the product for himself but…." The second police officer said.

"But the shooter realized that he was conning him, thinking that the product was pure so he capped him in the state of grace. You see this? He was about to hand him a brick of drywall, letting it pass up as cocaine. He wasn't going to fall for that." Lt. Keller said.

"And he gave him _The Sopranos_ treatment." The police officer said.

"Okay, I want you to question everyone about what happened that night. I want to know who was meeting Mr. Glebov in the back and I want to know who shot him." Lt. Keller said as he looked down at Vladimir's dead body. "Christ."

 **And Lt. Tom Keller is on the scene. Will he catch the person who shot Vladimir. And Christopher killed a member of the Russian mafia! This won't be good. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, an old flame from Veronica's past tries to win her back. Ladies and gentlemen, we will meet Nick St. Clair and we get to learn a little something about Veronica and Nick's relationship. Wait until he meets Archie a.k.a. Ralph. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll try to update this story and** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **if I'm not too busy with work. Sorry if I'm taking too long with updates, just bear with me. And I know that some of you have been wanting to read some new Archieronnie & Bughead & Beronica smut, I'll get right to them and I'll probably do a Betty/Toni smut one-shot. If you have any ideas for **_**The Blood of Family**_ **for me to put in the story, feel free to help me out. I'll see you guys next time for chapter eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	8. A Blast From the Past

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. First off, let's talk about Wednesday's episode of** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Boy, a lot of stuff went down on that episode, Jughead goes through initiation and becomes an official, full member of the Southside Serpents, Black Hood ruining Betty's life by making her publish a defamatory article on her mom and we learned that Alice was a Southside Serpent, breaking her relationships with Veronica and Jughead. I know a lot of Bughead fans are upset about the Bughead break-up and the Toni/Jughead kiss. Not to mention, Veronica's old friend from her past Nick St. Clair is stirring up trouble and thank god Veronica, Josie and the Pussycats were there to save Cheryl from Nick trying to rape her and they gave him an epic beatdown. Let's hope that Black Hood takes him out. Speaking of Nick St. Clair, he's going to appear in today's new chapter and he will appear in a couple of chapters in this story. So here it is, chapter eight of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A Blast From the Past**

 _ **Lodge Designs. New York. Monday December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2025. 12:30 PM**_

Veronica was sitting in her office looking at the new designs that her assistant Ashley has created for her for next year while Archie was standing outside by her office reading an article on his phone about Vlad. He still couldn't believe that he was a senior member of the Faustin Family and all because of Christopher and the drug deal from last night. Veronica puts her glasses on and continued to examine the designs, nodding her head at approval to put on the next issue of the magazine for next year. Archie entered her office to check to see how she's doing.

"Hey, Veronica." Archie said as he entered Veronica's office.

"Hi, Ralph. What's up?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing much. Just checking up to see how you're doing." Archie said as he sat down in front of Veronica's desk.

"I'm doing fine. You know, you don't have to keep checking up on me. It's not like somebody's trying to put a hit out on me." Veronica chuckled a bit.

"I know. I just want to make sure that you're all right." Archie said.

"I'm fine, Ralphiekins. I was just looking at some designs for new dresses. Want to take a look at them?" Veronica asked as she handed Archie the designs that Ashley worked on while she was in Paris.

"Sure, don't mind if I do." Archie said as Veronica hands him the drawings of the new designs. "Hmm, looks pretty good. Although I have one teeny little problem though."

"Oh, no. What is it?" Veronica asked with a worried look on her face.

"They look a little ugly." Archie said as Veronica raised her eyebrow at him, getting ready to slap him.

"Excuse me?" Veronica growled.

"I'm kidding, Ronnie. I'm kidding. They look great." Archie said.

"Thank you, Ralph." Veronica smiled at Archie.

As they were busy talking to each other, a handsome yet dashing young man wearing a black coat and a business suit entered Veronica's office and closed the door behind him. Veronica's smile turned into a frown after she looked up to notice the man with tousled brown hair, green eyes and a lean athletic build, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Ronnie." The man said.

Archie turned around and noticed the man as well.

"I see that you've been keeping yourself busy while you were away in Paris. How was it, by the way?" The man said as he sat down on Veronica's desk.

"Nicholas. What are you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"I just came by to see you." Nick said.

"Well, I'm pretty busy right now." Veronica said.

"Veronica, who's this?" Archie asked.

"Ralph, this is Nick St. Clair. He's New York's hottest music producer." Veronica said.

"Hey, Red. Nice to meet you." Nick said, holding his hand out for Archie to shake his hand. Archie just looked at Nick and stayed silent. "Sure is a talkative one, isn't he?"

"Uh, Ralph. Could you excuse me and Nick for a moment, we need to discuss something in private." Veronica said.

"Sure." Archie got up from out of his seat and glared at Nick before leaving Veronica's office.

"Alright, what's the real reason you're here?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, come on. You don't even know, do you?" Nick asked.

"What?" Veronica asked, taking her glasses off and sitting them on her desk before getting up from out of her seat.

"Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party. It's tomorrow and since you don't have a date to go with you, maybe we should go together. You and I were always known to party hard." Nick said.

"The answer's no, Nicholas. Besides, that was the old me. I've made that mistake while I was being engaged to you." Veronica said.

"I know for a fact that you still love me." Nick said.

Veronica crossed her arms and scoffed at Nick. "Me? Still in love with you? Oh, please. While we were engaged, I caught you in bed with your mistress Irina. Let me guess, you two were doing some freaky sex act involving her sticking a cucumber in your ass and fucking you with it. Is that correct? Or maybe some kind of Wolf of Wall Street-type shit involving you sniffing cocaine from the crack of her ass."

Nick raised an eyebrow, his devilish smirk slipping up his lips as his ex-fiancee rolled her eyes at him.

"Still got the fire in you. So spunky." Nick said, placing his hand on Veronica's cheek as she stepped away from him.

"If you change your mind about the party, you know where to find me." Nick said as he walked over to the until Archie opened with a cold look on his face. "See you around, Red. You know, you gingers should avoid the sun much like vampires."

Archie rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. "A real gentleman. More like a real prick. So, what's the story between you two? Was he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"More like annoying fiancé," Veronica said.

"Oh, you're engaged to him." Archie looked down.

"No, no. I was engaged to him but not anymore." Veronica said as Archie looked up at her.

"What happened between you two?" Archie asked.

"He was cheating on me with his mistress. Not to mention that he tried to rape one of my close friends at out engagement party." Veronica said as she sat down in her chair.

"Jesus. Sorry to hear." Archie said.

"Before we ended our engagement, Nick and I used to party, go clubbing and possibly do drugs together. I wasn't that perfect. Hell, nobody's perfect." Veronica said.

Archie nodded as his phone rang in his jacket pocket, pulling it out to see who's calling him right now, only to see that it's Weatherbee's name on the caller ID.

"Excuse me, I have to answer it real quick." Archie said as Veronica nodded after he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Andrews, are you busy?" Weatherbee asked.

"Yes, I'm busy. What's going on?" Archie asked.

"We need to talk about Christopher's escapades from last night. Come down to headquarters as soon as possible." Weatherbee said.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Archie said as he ends the call. "I'm sorry. Something's come up. I have to leave right now."

"Let me guess, Christopher and Joaquin?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. They want me to help them out with a little job. Hope it's not too dangerous." Archie said.

"Alright, well you just be careful." Veronica said.

Archie nodded as he walked over to the door and left her office, making his way down to the elevator. The undercover agent stood by the elevator and began to text Reggie for information about Nick St. Clair, wanting to know more about him.

 **And that was chapter eight of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Well, we learned a bit about Nick and Veronica's history with each other. Looks like Archie is not taking a liking towards Nick. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie, Weatherbee and Reggie meet up with two FBI agents from Washington D.C. and they learn about Vladimir Glebov. Also, Reggie gives Archie some info about Nick St. Clair. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. And I'll see you guys next time for chapter nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	9. The Master and the Molotov

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with work and I haven't had any free time to update this story and** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and** _ **Her Protector II**_ **and also** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **but bear with me, I will try my best to update my stories if I'm not too tired from work. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Veronica gets a visit from her old flame Nick St. Clair and Archie learns a little history about their relationship. Today, Archie meets with Weatherbee and two other FBI agents from Washington D.C. So here it is, chapter nine of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The Master and the Molotov**

 _ **FBI Headquarters. New York City. Monday December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2025. 12:52 PM**_

Archie finally arrived at FBI headquarters after leaving from Veronica's job. He entered the office where he was greeted by Weatherbee and two other FBI agents that he hasn't seen before. The first FBI agent was older, in his mid-40s and had grey and black hair and brown eyes. And the second FBI agent was younger, in his mid-20s. A lean young man of medium stature with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing glasses.

"Andrews, glad you could make it. Have a seat." Weatherbee said as Archie sits down in a chair. "Would you like anything? Coffee? Cinnamon roll? Bagel?"

"No thanks. Well, maybe just a coffee and a cinnamon roll." Archie said as Weatherbee pours him a cup of coffee with French vanilla cream. "So, what's going on? Who's the other two guys?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Agent Andrews. My name is Harrison Beecher and this is my partner Dilton Doiley. We're from Washington D.C. We also work for the FBI." Harrison said.

"Okay. Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" Archie said.

"It's about your pal Christopher LaCerva." Dilton said.

"He's no pal of mine. He's just some asshole with a short fuse." Archie said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, your pal killed somebody last night. Someone who we were investigating while you were undercover. Maybe you've heard of Vladimir Glebov." Dilton said.

"Uncle Vlad? Yeah, I've heard of him and Christopher popped him like he's Joe Pesci from Goodfellas." Archie said.

"Mr. Glebov worked for some powerful people." Beecher said, handing Archie Vladimir's file for him to look over. "Mr. Glebov was a senior member of the Faustin Family."

"Wait, the Faustin Mafiya?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. These bastards are brutal. They're affiliated with the Blossom crime family and the Southside Serpents. The Faustin Mafiya are known for their businesses like arms smuggling, drug dealing, loan sharking, pornography and kidnapping. Hiram Lodge have been extorting money from a porn shop that you and LaCerva went to. And speaking of drug dealing, Clifford Blossom has a known associate named Robert Phillips, he's also known as The Sugar Man. He's been supplying an addictive drug called Jingle Jangle. The Serpents are addicted to that shit." Dilton said.

"Jingle Jangle?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a drug used as a stimulant and it is able to boost energy and keep the user wide-awake. He's been selling them to teenagers as well." Harrison said.

"It just makes me sick to my stomach." Weatherbee said.

"This is going to cause some serious problems for Lodge. If Mikhail Faustin finds out that Christopher killed Vlad, then it's going to be an all-out war. Oh, and about your friend Christopher. He has some friends of his own. This guy is one of them." Dilton said, handing Archie a photo of Christopher's known associate.

"Who's he?" Archie asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Franklin Winthrop. He was a soldier in the Aryan Brotherhood. This guy assisted his best friend in beating and raping a woman while intoxicated." Harrison said as he hands Archie a couple of photos of the battered rape victim. Archie looked at the photos while Weatherbee looked away.

"Jesus." Archie said, sitting the photos down.

"The woman testified against Winthrop and his friend. Another photo is another known associate for Hiram Lodge. Maybe you've heard of him." Dilton said, handing the photo over to Archie.

"Thomas Stubbs III? The congressman?" Archie asked.

"Yep." Dilton nodded. "He's highly-corrupt. He had his own uncle murdered to secure family funds. And your friend Jughead Jones wrote an article about him in The Blue and Gold with his wife Betty."

"Yeah. And Betty interviewed him. But is there anything else about Glebov that I need to know?" Archie asked.

"His criminal record. In 2022, he was arrested for public lewdness. In 2023, he was arrested for sexual assault on a bar waitress. And in 2024, he was arrested for extortion. He's also a frequent cocaine user, in which he tried to screw LaCerva over last night with a brick of drywall." Dilton said.

"What do you want me to do?" Archie asked.

"You continue to stay undercover in Lodge's organization and you keep an eye on LaCerva. That's the plan." Harrison said.

Reggie opened the door and knocked on it before entering as Archie turned around to see him holding a folder.

"May I help you, Mantle?" Weatherbee asked.

"Uh, yeah. I…I need to speak with Archie for a minute, I have something important for him." Reggie said.

"Okay. Go ahead, Andrews." Weatherbee said as Archie got up from his seat and left the room.

"I have the profile on Nick St. Clair." Reggie said, handing Archie the folder.

"So, what do you have so far?" Archie asked.

"See for yourself." Reggie said while Archie looked over his profile.

"Nick St. Clair. Born Nicholas St. Clair. August 17th, 2001. His parents are Xander and Simone St. Clair. They're friends with Hiram and Hermione Lodge. His father Xander was a Wall Street broker and his mother was a model. Get this, him and Veronica used to date. They were like the Prince Harry and Princess Meghan of New York, except they had a wild night life. The two were once engaged until she caught him in bed with his mistress and he tried to rape one of her friends during their engagement party. And before you ask, yeah I did meet the guy. He came by at her job and I'm already starting to hate him like poison." Archie said.

"Dude, hate is a strong word but you really, really, really don't like him." Reggie said as Archie gave him a look.

"Seriously? Did you have to mention the Plain White T's?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, so?" Reggie asked.

"Forget it." Archie said as him and Reggie started walking to Reggie's office. "Are you doing anything on Christmas?"

"Well, Josie and I are going over to her parents house in Riverdale. But we will be going over to Jughead and Betty's Christmas party on Christmas Eve. What about you?"

"Probably going over to Jughead and Betty's for Christmas dinner since my parents are coming over to visit." Archie said.

"Sure that Lodge won't call you for a job?" Reggie asked.

"He has more important things to do. Spend time with his family." Archie said.

"Yeah. You're probably right. At least you'll won't be at home watching Christmas shows on Freeform all day." Reggie chuckled. "Ooh, speaking of Freeform, they're showing _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ tonight."

"Dude, they keep showing the movie over and over again every damn day. At least show something else. I mean, it's a good movie but still." Archie said as Reggie starts laughing.

 **And that was chapter nine. Hope that you liked it. Don't worry, Bughead fans. We'll see Bughead soon and there will be a little surprise in store for you. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, we get a little Bughead chapter. Betty talks to Jughead about the shooting of Vladimir Glebov, then we get a sweet little Bughead moment until somebody interrupts them. Who could it be? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Oh, and before I go, in this story Riverdale is a town in upstate New York. Did they ever mention where Riverdale is in the show? I'll see you guys next time for chapter ten. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **I know it's been a while, so it's time for….. LET'S TALK!**

 **Lushcoltrane: Glad that you like the new chapter, there will be some more character development later on. We'll find out what's been going on with Jughead's family. And I did mention that there will be a little surprise for Bughead fans in a later chapter. There will be some character development between Archie and Veronica as well and a big moment will happen on the New Years chapter and there will be a first kiss happening in a Christmas party chapter, in which will make someone jealous. Stay tuned for more and thanks for reviewing the story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the update.**


	10. Mr and Mrs Jones

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. It's been a while since I've updated this story so I figure now it's the right time to be giving you a new update for 2018 and we'll be waiting for the 17** **th** **for a new episode of** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Since we'll be waiting for a new episode of Riverdale, how about a new chapter of this amazing story. Today, you'll be getting a cute little Bughead chapter for your Bughead fix. And speaking of Bughead, I have some news for all of you Bughead fans and because of a certain scene from the season two episode** _ **House of the Devil**_ **, I'll have to give you the news after the end of this chapter so stay tuned. So here it is, chapter ten of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Jones**

 _ **The Blue and Gold. New York City. Monday December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2025. 1:20 PM**_

It was a very busy news day at The Blue and Gold. Jughead was sitting in his office, drinking his cup of coffee with cream and sugar like always while typing up his article for the paper. While he was busy working on the article, his lovely wife Betty entered his office and stood by the door, watching her husband work as she smiles at him.

"Hey there, handsome." Betty said as Jughead stops typing up his article and looked up at Betty.

"Hey, Bets." Jughead said. "Came to see me work?"

"Yeah. I've been pretty busy doing some Christmas shopping and buying a few things for Christmas dinner since my parents, Polly and Chic are coming over along with your mother and Jellybean. I see that you've been pretty busy yourself." Betty said, walking over towards her husband's desk.

"Yeah. It's been pretty busy here." Jughead said, going back to typing up his article.

"So, what's the big news that's been stirring up in the office?" Betty asked as she sat down on Jughead's desk.

"A senior member of the Faustin Mafiya. A man named Vladimir Glebov." Jughead said.

"Vladimir Glebov? Jesus, I've heard of him. What happened?" Betty asked.

"Somebody shot him last night while he was trying to do a drug deal with him. While you were out doing Christmas shopping, I spoke to Lt. Keller on the phone and he's investigating who murdered Glebov." Jughead said.

"God. Do they know who shot him?" Betty asked.

"No, they don't. They're looking into it. I've read up on Glebov and the Faustin Mafiya. They're associated with the Blossom Crime Family and…" Jughead said, looking down at his desk before saying another word.

"And who?" Betty asked.

"The Southside Serpents." Jughead said.

"Juggie, I'm sorry. I…" Betty apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Jughead said, looking at the photo of his father.

Betty began to look at the photo of FP as well. "I know how much you miss him. He wanted you to stay away from this life he was in."

"I just wish that he was still here." Jughead said.

"I know, sweetie." Betty said as she stood behind Jughead and wraps her arms around him. "I know that he's looking down at you and I know that he's really proud of you. And I am proud of you too."

"Thanks." Jughead smiled a bit. "I know that Archie is undercover infiltrating Hiram Lodge's organization, let's hope that he's alright."

"I hope so too. Because he has to come over for Christmas dinner." Betty said.

"Speaking of Christmas, did you get me anything for Christmas?" Jughead asked.

"I did, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait till Christmas Day." Betty smirked at her husband.

"Let me take a good guess, does it involve you wearing Seduce Scarlet lipstick and something sensual at night?" Jughead asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mmm, you would love that, won't you?" Betty asked.

"Hey, I would love to see my wife ditch her good girl image and be naughty. Maybe you're feeling a bit naughty yourself." Jughead said, making Betty blush a bit as her cheeks turned red.

Betty smiled at Jughead as she leaned in to kiss Jughead. Jughead moved his hand up to cup the blonde's cheek gently, leaning in to kiss her back while she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. As their make-out session continued, someone entered the office and stood right by the door, clearing their throat and knocked on the door as Betty and Jughead stop, only to see a woman with long blonde hair, tan skin and grey eyes. The woman was also middle-aged as well and she was wearing a brown coat, a light blue blouse, a brown pencil skirt and tan-colored heels.

"You two do know that this is a place of business, not one of your sex joints?" The woman asked.

"Oh, my god. Mom." Betty said. The woman was revealed to be Alice Cooper, Betty's mother.

"Hi, Alice. I didn't know that you were coming over." Jughead said.

"Jughead, you do realize that me and her father are in town with Polly and Chic?" Alice asked, crossing her arms at Jughead. "I guess you were too busy groping my daughter.

"Mom, be nice to your son-in-law." Betty said as she walked over to her mother and hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Elizabeth. How are you and how's things with work aside from your husband wanting to have sex with you in his office." Alice said.

"Mom!" Betty said, being embarrassed by her mother. "Jughead and I got carried away, that's all."

"Right." Alice said. "I saw something on the news about a Russian getting killed last night."

"Yeah. Jughead's writing an article about it." Betty said.

"And from what I've heard is that the guy associates with Clifford Blossom and the Serpents. The gang that had FP killed in jail." Alice said as Jughead stops typing his article and closed his laptop, glaring at her while her daughter sighed in disgust.

"Mom, seriously?" Betty rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for mentioning that, Alice." Jughead said as he walked out of his office to be alone.

"Really, mom? Why did you have to mention FP getting killed in jail because of the Serpents?" Betty asked.

"You know that it's true." Alice said.

"What kind of mother-in-law are you?" Betty asked as she leaves the office to go look for Jughead while Alice sighed as she leaves the office to go follow Betty through the busy crowd of workers. Alice finally made her way through and found Betty and Jughead sitting in the break room, talking to each other just as the two of them looked up to see Alice walking towards them.

"Jughead." Alice said.

"Alice. Got anything else to say about my father? I know that he's done some bad things in his life but you had no right bringing up his death." Jughead said coldly.

"I know that. And I'm very sorry that I brought it up. Your father was a great man and I know that he's not perfect but he did love you, your mother and Jellybean. He wanted you to have a great life and not follow his footsteps." Alice said.

"I know. And thank you and I accept your apology." Jughead said as Betty looked up at her mother and smiled at her for a bit.

 **And that was chapter ten of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed the Bughead chapter. We'll dive in more about FP's death and Jughead's grudge against the Serpents in a later chapter. Next time, Veronica asks Archie out to Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party. Then, she gets a little visitor in her apartment. Who could it be? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Before I go, I did mention some news that I wanted to bring up. I will be working on a new Bughead story called** _ **Dangerous Desires**_ **. It's about Betty, who's a vice cop, working undercover as a stripper to arrest a drug dealer. Then, she falls for Jughead Jones, who's the son of the drug dealer. This story will also have some steamy Bughead love scenes, including one that was inspired by the Betty striptease scene from the** _ **Riverdale**_ **season two episode** _ **House of the Devil**_ **. What do you think of the idea and do you think I should work on this story along with** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **? You'll have both Bughead and a Varchie story to read. Second, I have some serious news to share that really upset me. So, you've all heard about the whole Logan Paul thing where he released a video on December 31** **st** **, 2017 called "We Found a Dead Body in the Japanese Suicide Forest" where it featured Logan Paul and his friends as they encountered the body of a man who had taken his own life. What that fucking idiot did was disgraceful and I know that some of you are fans of Logan Paul but I just want to punch that prick because in between Logan's comments about the seriousness of suicide, the camera zooms in on various parts of the body, while Logan occasionally cracks jokes or laughs. This is a serious issue and it really pissed me off. If someone you know have suicidal thoughts, try to ask someone for help. Talk to a family member or a friend about how you're feeling or call a helpline and support group, someone will reach out to you and let them know how you're feeling. I'm sorry if I'm ranting but that was really fucking disrespectful for what Logan Paul did and that was a jackass thing that he did. This type of thing needs to stop. That is all I have to say, I'll see you guys next time for chapter eleven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Idiaz054: Glad that you like the story. There will be more Archie/Veronica parts in the story and a few steamy Varchie moments as well. Hope you enjoy more of the story.**

 **Killthemalldaenerys: Yes, this Nick is the same as Nick on the show. Nick did try to rape one of Veronica's friends.**

 **Lushcoltrane: Let's hope that Archie will be careful. He'll be facing some danger along the way and also Nick St. Clair as well.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like it and thanks for the review.**


	11. An Invitation and a Visitor

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of The Blood of Family. Okay, last night's new episode of Riverdale was pretty good. We get to see Betty's long lost brother Chic for the first time. Nick St. Clair makes another appearance and guess what, Archie beat the living crap out of him. Don't worry, in this story there will be a fight between Archie and Nick. The first one will be after the Christmas party chapter. And speaking of Chic, why do I get the feeling there's something up with him? And why do I think that he's the real Black Hood? Think about it, watch the ending of the episode and tell me that you think there's something up with Betty's brother. Anyway, it's time for a new update. Last time, Betty and Jughead talk about the death of Vladimir Glebov and then they get a visit from Betty's mother Alice. Today, Veronica asks Archie to Cheryl's Christmas party. You're in for a treat. So here it is, chapter eleven of The Blood of Family. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **An Invitation and a Visitor**

 _ **New York City. Monday December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2025. 6:42 PM**_

Archie pulled up in front of Veronica's apartment to drop her off after a long day of work. Veronica sighed for a bit then turned to Archie and smiled at him. Archie smiled back at Veronica and stayed silent for a bit as the radio starts playing Wham's _Last Christmas_.

"Thank you for dropping me off, Ralph. I really appreciate it." Veronica said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No problem. I'm glad to be your chauffer." Archie chuckled a bit.

"Would you like to come up for coffee or tea? Or a soda?" Veronica asked.

"No thanks. Maybe another time." Archie said.

"Okay. You're probably busy doing some job for daddy later on or maybe hang out at a bar with Christopher or what ever you macho tough guys do in your spare time." Veronica said.

"No, actually I'm meeting my best friend and his wife for dinner." Archie said.

"That's nice." Veronica said.

"Yeah." Archie said.

"Hey, I'm going to a Christmas party that I've been invited to. I was wondering if you would want to accompany me to the Christmas tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

"A Christmas party?" Archie said as Veronica nods her head. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"A date? No, it's not a date. I was hoping if you would go to the Christmas party with me and have some fun. My friend Cheryl Blossom is throwing it at her penthouse. I know you're wondering why am I friends with her even though our fathers are at war with each other?" Veronica said.

"Well, I'm not busy tomorrow. And it looks like I need to hang out with some new people and make new friends after I moved from Chicago. So, yeah. Sure, I can come to the Christmas party with you." Archie said.

"That's great." Veronica said, smiling at Archie.

"But will your father be okay with it since I'm working for him?" Archie asked.

"I'll ask, but, I'm sure he won't mind." Veronica told him.

"Alright." Archie said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Veronica said as she grabbed her purse and opened the car door before stepping out. "Oh, and Ralphiekins. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome." Archie said as Veronica smiled at him and closed the door. The young FBI agent turned the car on as a smile appeared on his face as he drove away.

Veronica entered the apartment and walked over to her mailbox, opening it up to grab her mail before heading into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. Veronica sighed for a bit and started checking the mail, just a bill from Con Edison and a new issue of Cosmopolitan Magazine with Meg Donnelly on the cover. As the elevator stopped on her floor, the pretty Latina steps out of the elevator and walked over to her apartment, unlocking the door to step inside. Veronica closed the door behind her, locking it up and made her way over to her coffee table to sit her mail down, removing her black coat and sitting her keys down on the table before hearing the sound of a door closing and the sound of water running. Suspicious to know who's in her apartment, Veronica hung her coat up on the coat rack, and then walked down the hallway, noticing the bathroom door open as she stepped inside, only to see a silhouette and steam covering the glass door. Veronica began to open the shower door and found Nick taking a shower.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Veronica asked.

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood. Felt a bit scummy. Rough day." Nick said as Veronica closed the shower door.

Veronica walked over to the bathroom door and before she gets out of the bathroom, she began to flush the toilet, causing the water to get cold.

"Aaah! Aaah! Oh!" Nick screamed out as he felt the shock of the cold water hitting his body.

Veronica entered the living room and sat down on her white leather couch and picked up her Cosmopolitan magazine before putting on her glasses while Nick steps out of the shower and dries himself off before getting dressed.

"How did you get in my apartment?" Veronica asked.

"I have a key, remember?" Nick asked while getting dressed. "You gave it to me while we were together."

"I knew I should have changed the lock." Veronica scoffed as Nick enters the living room while he buttons his shirt.

"I knew you wouldn't change the lock." Nick smirked.

"Yeah? And what made you say that?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"Yeah. That's because you're still in love with me and you still want me to come back to you and move in again." Nick said as he sat down next Veronica on the couch.

"You must be out of your mind. There's no way in hell that I would want you back in my life." Veronica said as she got up from off of the couch and entered the kitchen to grab herself something to drink.

"Your new boy toy's an interesting guy." Nick said.

"What boy toy?" Veronica said, grabbing a can of soda from out of the refrigerator.

'The Ginger bodyguard. DiConcini." Nick said.

"Yeah?" Veronica asked, sipping her soda.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Yeah, you know I haven't read anything about him in the papers. He's from another city and he ends up working for your father. You know what's there to know about the guy? You don't know anything about him." Nick said.

"You know nothing, Nicky." Veronica said.

"Oh, really? What do you see in that guy?" Nick asked.

"I'm just trying to get to know him, that's all. And why are you still here? I want you out of my apartment right now." Veronica said.

"Have you changed your mind about Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party?" Nick asked.

"Are you getting out or should I call the cops on you?" Veronica asked.

"Fine, I'll go. I have to go work on a song that I have to put to bed. Do you want me to come back later and tuck you in or should I surprise you?" Nick asked.

"No. Give me the key." Veronica said.

"I'll keep it for old time's sake." Nick grinned at Veronica.

"You're such a scumbag." Veronica said.

Nick chuckled a bit and grabbed his jacket as he left Veronica's apartment. Veronica rolled her eyes and scoffed, walking over to the door and closing it and locking it.

 **And that was chapter eleven of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Boy, don't you just want to punch Nick in the face. I hope you got that little reference that I added in the chapter. If you didn't get a reference to the shower bit, that bit was a reference to the 1986 remake of** _ **The Fly**_ **. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie joins Jughead and Betty for dinner and tells them about what's going on and about Veronica. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Before I go, I've been working on a story for the Parodies and Spoofs category, it's called** _ **The Mayhem Critic**_ **. Feel free to read and review it and follow it for updates as well. Tell me what you think of it. This story needs more reviews so give it a read. I'll see you guys next time for chapter twelve. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	12. Dinner With Friends

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. First off, let's talk about last night's episode of** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Is it just me or is this show getting crazier every time I watch it? Let's see, Hiram is this Godfather-type criminal, Penny Peabody returns and what else am I missing here? Oh, right. BUGHEAD FINALLY HAD SEX! And there was a murder at the end. And after watching that episode gave me some ideas to add for this story like Veronica going to confession, Hiram's inner circle of other criminals and Veronica worrying about Archie's safety. There will be a baptism involved in this story as well. Will it turn into something off of** _ **The Godfather**_ **? We'll find out soon. Last time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Veronica gets a visitor in her apartment and it was none other than her ex Nick. Today, Archie has dinner with Jughead and Betty and then tells them what's going on. So here it is, chapter twelve of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Dinner With Friends**

 _ **New York City. O'Malley's Bar. Monday December 22nd, 2025. 7:00 PM**_

Betty and Jughead were sitting on the same side of a booth at O'Malley's. The two were busy looking at a menu while waiting for Archie to show up to join them. Betty took a sip of her Pepsi while Jughead ate his beer-battered onion rings that he ordered. The blonde woman turned to her husband and watched him dip his onion ring into tartar sauce and taking a bite before he looked over at her and noticed her watching him.

"What?" Jughead asked after taking a bite of his onion ring.

"You're weird, but, that's why I married you." She told him as Archie entered the bar and walked over to where they're sitting.

"Hey, sorry about the wait. I was busy with work and I had to head back to the apartment and change into something else." Archie said as he took off his varsity jacket and sat down.

"About time. Betty and I were about to start ordering." Jughead said.

"Nice to see you too, Jughead." Archie chuckled.

"So, how's work? Are you doing okay out there since you've been working undercover?" Betty asked.

"Yes and no. Some of the guys Hiram works with are crazy." Archie said, picking up the menu.

"Oh, boy." Betty said. "Please tell me that you didn't kill someone."

"No, but this guy named Christopher did." Archie said while going over the menu.

"Who's Christopher?" Jughead asked.

"He's a Capo in the organization. A real loose cannon." Archie said as a waitress walks over to their booth.

"Let me guess, does drugs?" Jughead asked.

"Yup, among other things." Archie said before taking his order. "Yeah, I'll have the 10z sirloin steak, medium rare, with a side of fries and green beans. And to drink, I would like a Heineken."

"And what about you, sir?" The brunette waitress asked Jughead.

"I would like a country western burger with fries." Jughead said.

"And for you, miss?" The waitress asked.

"I would like a Cobb salad with blue cheese dressing on the side." Betty said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your meals." The waitress said before she left.

"What other things?" Betty asked.

"Well, you've read about what happened to Vladimir Glebov?" Archie asked. "And why are you ordering a salad?"

"Yeah, why?" Betty asked.

"He's the guy that shot him." Archie said.

"Wait a minute, you were with the guy who murdered Glebov?" Jughead asked.

"Yes." Archie said.

"Oh, God. Arch." Betty said.

"I wasn't even in the room with him I was just standing outside before I entered the room." Archie said, sipping his bottle of beer.

"I can see how crazy he is. He murdered a Russian over drugs." Jughead said, dipping his onion ring into tartar sauce.

"Yeah." Archie said.

"Archie, please tell me that you're not hurting anyone in the process." Betty said.

"I'm not, don't worry. And I'm being really careful. I'm not getting into shootouts or fist fights." Archie said. "Besides, Mr. Lodge had me doing some jobs for him and watching over his daughter."

"Daughter? His daughter?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. His daughter Veronica." Archie said.

"I've read about her. She's also known as the Mob Princess." Jughead said, dipping another onion ring in tartar sauce.

"Jug, you use tartar sauce for fish, not onion rings." Archie said, watching Jughead dipping his onion rings into tartar sauce.

"So? Sometimes people dip their onion rings in tartar sauce. You sound just like Betty." Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty turned to him and glared at him. "What? You made a joke about me having steak and eggs for breakfast and you said a bowl of whiskey."

"Damn you, Chelsea Peretti. So, about Veronica. What is she like? I heard that she was once a wild party girl before she changed into this successful young woman." Betty said, grabbing an onion ring and taking a bite out of it.

"And very attractive as well." Archie said.

"Looks like somebody's smitten. Thinking of dating the boss's daughter while you're undercover?" Jughead asked.

"We're just going to a Christmas party tomorrow that Cheryl Blossom is hosting. Yeah, she's friends with her since their fathers are at war with each other. Also, I met her ex-fiance Nick St. Clair and boy, I don't like him one bit. I asked Reggie to give me information about him. His parents are friends with Veronica's parents. Veronica and Nick used to be engaged to each other until she caught him with his mistress and he tried to rape one of her friends during their engagement party." Archie said as the waitress arrived with their food.

"What a pig." Betty said.

"I know." Archie said.

"So, are you still coming over to our apartment for Christmas dinner?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I don't have any plans on Christmas. I know that the Lodges will invite me over on Christmas Eve." Archie said as Jughead turns to Betty and watched her eating her salad.

"What? So, what if I'm eating a salad. I'm trying to eat healthy here." Betty said as Jughead chuckled.

"You're a weird one, Bets, but I love you." Jughead said before taking a bite of his burger as Betty smiled at him.

 **And that was chapter twelve of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will be using references from the show to add to this story. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie and Veronica go to Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party and run in to Nick. Then, something happens to Archie and Veronica while standing underneath the mistletoe. Later, after taking Veronica home, Archie has an encounter with Nick. Will there be a fight between the two? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	13. Underneath the Mistletoe

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Okay, So, I hope you all enjoyed last Wednesday's episode of** _ **Riverdale**_ **. A pretty interesting episode and a lot of singing. Plus, a character got killed off and I'm not going to tell you who. Well, we already know who it is and the return of the Black Hood. Anyway, enough from me talking. It's update time. Last time, Archie joined Jughead and his wife Betty for dinner. Today, Archie and Veronica go to Cheryl's Christmas party at her penthouse and something happens. You're gonna enjoy this. So here it is, chapter thirteen of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Underneath the Mistletoe**

 _ **New York City. Cheryl Blossom's Penthouse. Tuesday December 23rd, 2025. 8:30PM**_

It was a cold Tuesday evening in New York. The snow started to fall and the temperature had dropped. Archie and Veronica arrived at Cheryl Blossom's lavish Fifth Avenue penthouse. While Christopher and Joaquin were busy doing a job for Hiram Lodge, Archie agreed to be Veronica's date for the party. As they entered the penthouse, there was a lot people there, friends of Cheryl and some of Cheryl's family members and some were co-workers and famous celebrities as well.

"Wow, looks like everybody wanted to come to the party." Archie said as he removed his black coat and helped Veronica out of her black fur coat.

"Yeah, Cheryl wanted this to be the party of the year. She wanted it to be big and extravagant." Veronica said, chuckling a bit as Archie hung their coats up on the coat rack.

The two of them entered the living room. Veronica walked over to one of her friends and greeted them while Archie made his way over to the other side of the room and fixed himself a glass of fruit punch and fixed Veronica's glass as well. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was having a great time at the party.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" A drunk man said as he kissed Archie and walked away.

"Jeez, fuckin' New York." Archie chuckled as he took a sip of his fruit punch.

Veronica was busy talking to her friends from work until a young woman wearing a red dress and red heels. And she had red hair. Snuck up behind Veronica and puts a Santa hat on top of her head.

"Merry, Christmas, Veronica!" The redheaded woman said as Veronica turned around to see who it was. The woman was revealed to be Cheryl Blossom.

"Cheryl, hey." Veronica greeted Cheryl and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Are you enjoying yourself at the party?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm certainly am." Veronica said as Cheryl's wife Toni entered the living room.

"Hey there." Toni said as she kissed Cheryl. Archie looked over to where Veronica was at as he almost chokes on his fruit punch. Much to his shock, he hadn't been told that Cheryl Blossom was a lesbian. "I see that you're talking to our guest."

"Well, yeah." Cheryl grinned.

"Hey, Toni." Veronica said. "How are you two doing?"

"Just great." Toni said, sipping her fruit punch. "So, who did you arrive with? Did you come with Nick St. Clair?"

"God, no. I wouldn't be caught dead with him." Veronica said. "Actually, I came with someone who's my date."

"Really, who?" Cheryl asked.

Veronica looked around the crowded room to find where Archie was at, then noticed him walking over towards where she's standing.

"Him. The redheaded Ansel Elgort that's walking right towards us." Veronica said, pointing to Archie.

"Oh, my God. He is handsome. Who's the ginger stallion?" Cheryl asked as Toni turned to her and gave her a look.

"Really?" Toni asked.

"Hey, Ronni. I got you some punch." Archie said as he hands Veronica the cup of fruit punch.

"Thanks, Ralph." Veronica said.

"Wow." Cheryl said, grinning.

"And you must be?" Toni asked.

"DiConcini. Ralph DiConcini." Archie said as he shook Toni's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ralph." Toni said.

"So, you work for Veronica's father?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah. I'm his bodyguard and I also do some jobs for him." Archie said.

"I see. And you're Veronica's date for tonight?" Cheryl asked, sipping her glass of iced tea.

"That's correct." Archie said.

"Well, you two have a great time. I have to help Toni out with a few things in the kitchen." Cheryl said.

"Okay." Veronica said as Cheryl and Toni head towards the kitchen.

"Ronni, I didn't know that Cheryl was…was…you know…" Archie said.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't know that she was a lesbian." Archie said.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that. There's some things that I should've mentioned to you about Cheryl. Back in high school she was a mean girl and a queen bee. Raised in a rich household and she was neglected by her parents when she was a child. She loved her twin brother Jason, who's into the crime thing with his father. She hated her mother. Her mom, Penelope, she was a total bitch. She was cruel to Cheryl. When Cheryl was in junior high, there was this girl named Heather that she befriended. Her and Heather grew close than ever. She was Cheryl's first love. Until Cheryl's mother caught her and Heather in bed together. She was furious at Cheryl and she called her deviant and loveless." Veronica said.

"She loved her twin, you said. So, he's dead?" Archie asked.

"No, he's not dead." Veronica said.

"Oh." Archie said.

"Yeah. He's working for his father in the crime syndicate. Him and my father are at war with each other. I just wish that this whole mob war is over with." Veronica said, sipping her cup of fruit punch and looked at Archie for a bit before looking behind him to see who entered the penthouse. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Archie asked.

"Don't turn around, but I think I see my ex-fiance Nick walk through the door." Veronica said.

"You're kidding." Archie said.

"No, I'm not kidding. God, what is he doing here?" Veronica asked, trying not to get spotted by Nick.

"No idea. Should we run?" Archie asked.

"No. I want us to have a good time and have fun. Let's just forget about Nick, okay Ralphiekins." Veronica said.

"Alright." Archie said.

Nick enters the living room and walked over to the other side of the room to fix himself something to drink and grab himself something to eat while checking to see if Veronica is there in hopes of trying to reconcile with her.

"I don't believe it." Cheryl said, glaring at Nick.

"Hey there, Carol." Nick said.

"It's Cheryl and who told you that you could come to my party?" Cheryl asked, crossing her arms at Nick and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Cheryl. I just want to have a good time." Nick grinned.

"Then have a good time somewhere else." Cheryl said.

"Wait, have you seen Veronica? I know that she's supposed to be here." Nick said.

"Why? So you can cheat on her with one of your whores?" Cheryl asked.

"Ouch." Nick said.

"You've got that reputation." Cheryl said.

"It was only one time while we were engaged." Nick said.

"You're lucky that her father didn't put your feet in cement and throw you off the Queensboro Bridge." Cheryl said.

"Seriously?" Nick raised an eyebrow at Cheryl.

"Yes, I went there." Cheryl said.

Nick chuckled a bit, wiping his mouth off with a napkin and hands it to Cheryl.

"You can keep the napkin, Carol." Nick said as he walked away from Cheryl.

Cheryl rolled her eyes in disgust and threw Nick's napkin away in the trashcan. Archie and Veronica were standing by the doorway and looked around. The song Rocking Around the Christmas Tree filled the room. Veronica turned to Archie and looked at him, smiling at him before he noticed her looking at him.

"What?" Archie asked.

"So, Ralphiekins. Are you having a great time?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I sure am." Archie told Veronica.

"I'm just glad that you're here with me at the party." Veronica said, sipping her cup of fruit punch.

"Yeah." Archie said. "Even though I enjoy working for your father, it's great to be away from work. It gets me a chance to get to know you."

Veronica blushed a bit.

"I'm serious, V." Archie said.

"I know. It gets me a chance to get to know you as well. So, do you miss Chicago?" Veronica asked.

"It's been less than a week. But yes." Archie said. "Anything else you'd like to ask me? A deep, probing question of all time."

Veronica just giggled a bit.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to think of some question to ask you without embarrassing you." Veronica said.

"Well, you're not going to embarrass me. Come on, Ronnie. You could tell me." Archie said.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in Chicago before you moved to New York?" Veronica asked as she finished sipping her fruit punch.

"Nope." Archie told her as he finished his own drink.

"Oh, so you were busy with being a jewel thief back in Chicago and working for some powerful people?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with work instead of keeping track of things in my personal life. I haven't thought about jumping into the dating world." Archie said.

"Well, now you have your chance." Veronica told him.

Archie grinned at Veronica as Cheryl began to notice them.

"Oh, my God. Look where you two are standing underneath." Cheryl said, smirking at both Archie and Veronica.

Archie and Veronica both looked up and began to notice that they were standing underneath the mistletoe and began to chuckle a bit, realizing what they have to do right now.

"You two are standing underneath the mistletoe, and you know what you have to do. You have to kiss the handsome redhead that's standing right in front of." Cheryl said.

Archie looked at Veronica for a bit. The brunette Latina blushed a bit as Archie stepped closer towards her. The young undercover agent leaned in and suddenly kissed her on the lips. Veronica relaxed a bit and kissed Archie back. While all that's going on, Nick was busy talking to one of the party guest before noticing Archie and Veronica kissing for ten seconds, breaking away and smiled at each other. Nick felt a pit of rage inside him, wanting to walk over there and punch Archie in the face but instead he stormed out of the penthouse so he won't make a scene.

"Wow." Veronica said.

"I know." Archie said as Veronica smiled at him, blushing right in front of him.

Later that night, after the party was winding down, Archie dropped Veronica off at her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Well, here we are." Archie said. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I." Veronica said.

"Your friend Cheryl is something, isn't she?" Archie said as Veronica chuckled.

"Yeah, she sure is." Veronica said.

"Thank you for taking me to the Christmas party." Archie said.

"You're welcome. And thank you for being my date to the Christmas party." Veronica said.

"Hey, let me ask you a question." Archie said.

"Sure." Veronica said. "So, Ralphiekins. What is your question for me?"

"When you asked me to come to the Christmas party with you, was it because you didn't want to go with Nick or because you wanted me to go with you?" Archie asked.

"It's both. I didn't want to go with Nick and I wanted to go with you. Also, I wanted to be the one to kiss you underneath the mistletoe." Veronica said as Archie grinned at her.

"You had all that planned?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Veronica said.

"You're good." Archie said as Veronica grinned at him.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow? I know it's Christmas Eve and all, but I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for Christmas dinner?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I have to finish up a little bit of Christmas shopping and visit my friend but yeah. Sure I can join you and your family for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Archie said as Veronica smiles at him.

"Great. So, I'll see you tomorrow at daddy's?" Veronica asked.

"Sure. I'll be there." Archie said.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Archie said.

Archie looked at Veronica a bit and leaned in to kiss her. Veronica wraps her arms around Archie's neck and kissed him back, running her fingers through his red hair and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for ten seconds as the beautiful Latina breaks the kiss and took a step back to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Ralphiekins." Veronica said. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"See you tomorrow, Ronnie." Archie said as he watched Veronica entered the building to her apartment. A grin appeared on Archie's after Veronica left, the young FBI agent walked down the stairs and straight towards his car. Before he could enter the car, Archie felt someone grabbing on to his jacket, tugging at his hair and slamming his head on the car, then threw him down on the ground. Archie groaned in pain, placing his hand on his head, noticing some blood on his fingers from the cut above his left eye.

"Hello, Ralphie." The man said, taking a swig of whiskey before kicking Archie in his stomach.

Archie screamed out in pain and held his stomach looking up to see a familiar face. His attacker was revealed to be Nick St. Clair.

"What the? Nick? What the hell are you….?" Archie asked.

"Think you could just take Ronnie away from me?" Nick asked, grabbing Archie by his jacket and pulling him up, slamming his back against the car.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Archie asked before Nick punches him in the stomach.

"I saw you. I saw you kissing Veronica. You think you could just kiss her and she could be yours? Huh? She's not yours, she's mine. Mine!" Nick yelled.

Archie knees Nick in the groin and gives him a right hook to the face and a few jabs to the stomach. Nick retaliates by pulling his right hand out and immediately sucker punched Archie in the face. Archie charged at Nick and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly until a cop arrives.

"Hey! What's going on there?" The cop asked, noticing the fight between Archie and Nick.

Nick knees Archie in the stomach and got up before leaving.

"Consider this a warning, bitch. You go near Veronica again, I'll have to mess up that pretty face of yours." Nick said.

As Nick left, the cop walked over to Archie to help him up. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Ugh. Yeah. I'll be fine. This guy was drunk and he tried to attack me." Archie said.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Archie said, groaning in pain.

 **Boy, Nick is a total dick. And hey, we got a Varchie kiss in this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more Varchie and some steamy Varchie moments in this story. Next time on** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, Archie joins Veronica and her parents for dinner on Christmas Eve. Then, Veronica gets a text from Nick about what happened between him and Archie. How will she react? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I am working on ideas for a new** _ **Riverdale**_ **story called** _ **The Long Hot Night**_ **and I posted it on the** _ **Riverdale**_ **forum. It's called** _ **The Long Hot Night Ideas**_ **. Feel free to check it out and join in and feel free to share your ideas with me and we can discuss it. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	14. Noche Buena

**The Blood of Family**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. Okay, before you read the new chapter, let's talk about last night's season finale. I just watched it on my Xbox One X since I bought the season pass. Last night, I was watching the season finales of** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **,** _ **Modern Family**_ **and** _ **American Housewife**_ **. But yeah, that finale. I'm not going to spoil it but I read a tweet on Twitter that Jughead lives, I won't spoil the ending. You'll have to watch it yourself, and if you watched it, you'll probably want to hate Hiram and strangle him with his necktie for what he's done. Plus, I think that Sheriff Minetta is corrupt and he's in cahoots with Lodge because I have a theory that he's the second Black Hood and pinned it on Tall Boy. But yeah, can't wait for season three and season three of** _ **American Housewife**_ **, season ten of** _ **Modern Family**_ **and season six of** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **. Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Veronica and Archie shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe at Cheryl's Christmas party. And Nick jumped Archie in front of Veronica's building. I hope that you're ready to read the new chapter. So here it is, chapter fourteen of The Blood of Family. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Noche Buena**

 _ **New York City. The Pembrooke. Wednesday December 24th, 2025. 7:55 PM**_

"So, _mija_. Where is this Ralph DiConcini? Is he going to join us for Noche Buena?" Hermione asked while setting the dining room table with Veronica and Hiram.

"He's going to join us, mother. Maybe he's just picking something up to add to our lovely Christmas dinner." Veronica said, setting the wine glasses down. "He works for daddy. He's his bodyguard."

Hermione turns to her husband and looked at him. "Your bodyguard, Hiram? Having a little trouble with your line of work?"

"Well, I needed a bodyguard that can protect me and my family, mi _Corazon_." Hiram said.

"Hmm. That's what you said about your last bodyguard. And look what happened to him." Hermione said.

"We don't need to bring that up. Ralph is the best. He knows how to take good care of himself. He assisted Christopher with a couple of jobs and watched over Veronica at her job and accompanied her to Cheryl Blossom's Christmas party." Hiram said, sitting a plate of pasteles down on the table.

"But do you think that it's a good idea for our daughter to get involved with the man who's working for you?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will be fine. I trust Ralph." Hiram said as he kissed his wife on the cheek until they heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Veronica said.

The beautiful Latina entered the living room and walked over to the mirror to look at it for a bit, examining her wardrobe. She wore a red collared cable knit sweater, a floral mini skirt and a pair of black pumps on her feet. Veronica smiled at the reflection of herself in the mirror hoping that Archie likes what she's wearing. Archie knocks on the door one more time as Veronica walked over to the door and answered the knock. She opened the door, only to see Archie wearing a navy blue winter coat, a red sweater, jeans and a pair of black and white Converse low tops. She also began to notice a band-aid covering the cut above his left eye.

"Ralph, what happened?" Veronica said as Archie entered the penthouse.

"Oh, nothing. Some creep was trying to mug me last night after I dropped you off." Archie said, removing his coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should've seen the other guy." Archie said as Veronica chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're alright, and I'm glad that you could join us." Veronica said as she moved closer towards Archie and kissed him. "Mom and dad are waiting for us in the dining room."

"So, what's for dinner?" Archie asked, following Veronica into the living room,

"Just the traditional Noche Buena dinner." Veronica said.

"Noche Buena. What's that?" Archie asked.

"It's a Spanish word referring to the night of Christmas Eve and it's celebrated on December 24th every year." Veronica said as her and Archie entered the dining room, only to see Hiram and Hermione setting the table up.

"Noche Buena is often the biggest feast for the Christmas season and is the annual Spanish tradition. Good evening, Ralph." Hiram said, greeting Archie with a firm handshake.

"Good evening, Mr. Lodge." Archie said.

"Please, just call me Hiram." Hiram said.

"Sorry, force of habit." Archie said.

"I understand. Would you like some coquito? It's Puerto Rican eggnog." Hiram said, pouring Archie a glass of coquito.

"Sure." Archie said as Hiram hands him a glass before taking a sip.

"Ralph, I would like you to meet my wife Hermione. Hermione, this is the man that I've been telling you about, Ralph." Hiram said.

"Hello, Ralph. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said, shaking Archie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hermione." Archie said.

"I see that our daughter has taking a liking to you and you've done some good work for my husband as well." Hermione said.

"That's correct." Archie said.

"I hope you all are hungry. Ralph, my wife, my daughter and I have prepared this wonderful feast. My wife has made this Latin-style turkey with mojo and sazon achiote. It's very good. And we also have Cuban-style roasted pork as well. This was my mother's recipe for when my family celebrates Noche Buena." Hiram said.

"Sounds very good. Can't wait to try them. I know it's much different than my family's." Archie said as Hiram grins at him before heading into the kitchen to get the turkey.

"So, Ralph. Tell me about yourself. From what I've known about you is that your husband told me that you were a jewel thief back in Chicago." Hermione said.

"Yes, ma'am." Archie said before sitting down right next to Veronica. "I used to work for my old employer before I moved to New York. I have some friends who are living here and we used to go to school together."

"What are they like?" Hermione asked.

"They're really nice. They're both in journalism." Archie said.

"Local papers?" Hermione asked, sipping her wine.

"Yeah." Archie said.

"That's nice." Hermione said as Hiram enters with the turkey.

"I hope you're hungry." Hiram said, walking over to the table and sits the turkey down on the dining room table and carving it up.

Archie's eyes widened at all the food and saw how good the turkey looks with Hiram encouraging them to dig in after he finished carving the turkey.

"Looks good, Hiram." Archie said.

"I hope that you enjoy eating it, Ralph." Hiram said, taking a tamale. "I know that you have family here that you're spending Christmas with tomorrow."

"I do, sir. I'm spending it with my friends and my parents are visiting tomorrow since they're in town and staying in a hotel." Archie said.

"That's nice to hear. You know, family is more important to spend time with." Hiram said, taking a sip of his wine while Archie eats.

While they were eating and talking, Veronica's phone starts vibrating as she stops eating while pulling her phone out to see who it was as Hermione sips her wine and notices her daughter checking her phone.

" _Mija_ , I thought we've told you no texting during dinner." Hermione said.

"I know, mother." Veronica said.

"Is it work?" Hiram asked.

"No, daddy. It's from Nick. I thought I blocked him." Veronica said as she opens the text from Nick.

 _Your little boy toy just attacked me last night. Never trust your daddy's friends._

 _Nicky_

Veronica sits her phone down on the table and looked at Archie before saying another word to him. "Care to explain yourself?"

"What?" Archie asked.

"That was Nick. He just sent me a text saying that you attacked him in front of my building last night after you dropped me off." Veronica said.

"What?" Hiram and Hermione both said before looking at Archie.

"Wait a minute, I attacked him? Veronica, that's not true. The son of a bitch is lying." Archie said.

"I don't know who's lying, you or Nick. Who do you think you are Michael Corleone from _The Godfather_?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica…." Archie said.

"I guess it's a mistake to be friends with people who work for daddy. People who are common criminals." Veronica said as she gets up from out of her seat. "Mom, daddy. I have to get going."

Veronica left the dining room and grabbed her purse from off of the chair and her coat from off of the coat rack before leaving the penthouse.

"Ralph, is this true about what happened between you and Nick St. Clair?" Hiram asked.

"Look, Mr. Lodge. Nick didn't attack me, I was defending myself. He was the one that came up from behind and attacked me while I was getting ready to leave after dropping Veronica off. I defended myself from that filthy animal." Archie said.

"But attacking him in front of my daughter's building? I'm impressed. I respect a man who can defend himself, that's the kind of man I'm looking for and after what happened between you and those thugs in the bar, I'm glad that I can trust you. In fact, I have some out of town guests coming in from out of town on New Year's Eve and I'm hosting a poker game at Pop's. I need an extra set of hands to help. Someone that I can trust, you know to keep an eye out on things. Are you interested?" Hiram asked as Hermione poured herself another glass of wine.

"Sure. I'm interested, Mr. Lodge." Archie said. "I'll be there."

"Good." Hiram said, grinning at Archie.

 **Out of town guests? Could they be some associates of Hiram's? Maybe some mob buddies. Will Veronica forgive Archie? Next time on** _ **TBOF**_ **, Archie goes to Jughead and Betty's for Christmas dinner and Betty has some news to share with Archie. Sorry for the long wait, I know that you were expecting a new chapter of this story and** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I have been really busy with work and stuff. Don't worry, I'll continue to update my stories. Also, I have been really busy posting new chapters of** _ **The Mayhem Critic**_ **as well. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. If you want to help me out with some ideas for The Blood of Family, feel free to PM me if you're interested. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
